The Raven Warrior
by Rebel's Queen
Summary: Willow is betrothed to Lord Angelus of Rivendale, and must marry to ensure her peoples safety. With constant obstacles in the way will they find love? Warning: this story contains rape and graphic descriptions.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, settings, or even main idea. The plot was inspired by a book called Rosehaven, and I make no claim to own any of it.

**A/N:** This story has not been beta read, so any mistakes found, feel free to let me know. I ask that if you review, be honest even flames are accepted, I just reserve the right to ignore or answer them (or not). So enjoy!

WARNING: Chapter 10 and beyond contains rape and explicit descriptions. I want to warn those of you that have a problem with this content, it gets very graphic.

**Pairing: **Angel/Willow

CHAPTER 1

As she gazed at this man, she could not believe that her father would ever do this to her; she knew that her father was quite indifferent towards her. The only one to ever show her affection was her nurse Joyce and dearest friend Cordelia, as well as Lord Giles of Trent. Though this man was very handsome, his stoic stillness was very disconcerting. He was a fairly large man, an inch above six feet tall, his dark hair and dark eyes making him appear dangerous and deadly. He was of a muscular and bulky frame, his only weapons a sword sheathed to his side and a whip around his waist. Willow was always terrified of whips, ever since Cordelia's mother had died from being whipped after having been caught with her lover.

She took in stock of his wardrobe and noticed that he only wore black and grey. His cloak, leggings and boots were black, while his tunic was grey as well as the garters holding up his boots. He wore a silver band on his upper left arm with a small phoenix carved on it. Suddenly a small movement inside his tunic caught her attention.

From the entrance behind this giant of a man she saw Lord Giles enter into the great hall. He came up to this man and clapped his right shoulder. The dark stranger turned and smiled kindly to the older man. In that instant he no longer seemed to be the towering demon come to take her father's soul to the underground for Hades. The two men engaged in a soft conversation, to soft for her to hear.

"Ah, Lord Angelus, I hope your journey was a peaceful one."

"Lord Giles of Trent, it's good to see you again after all these months. Yes my journey was a pleasant one thank you. Tell me sir, how is Irvin de Fawke? I came as soon as I heard of his worsened condition."

"Aye, he is much ill. Though his daughter Willow and my Janna have tried all, it is thought he will not survive the night. So our plans must be sped and you are to marry Willow this very evening."

"My mother insisted I know my bride before wedding her, but I say it is not important for once we are married I shall be her lord and master. Women are meant to please their husbands and be submissive and bare many sons, nothing more. As you say friend, time is against us, so tonight I wed Willow."

"Yes it must be done tonight, before the Earl dies and before Daniel of Rotham comes for her. Ever since he saw Willow three summers ago he has set his mind to possessing her and Rosenberg. That man is ruthless, volatile and crude, he would destroy dear Willow's spirit within a fortnight, well, enough of this talks, and come the earl wishes to see you."

Slowly both men turned and left the hall, climbing the solar stairs to the lord's bedchambers.

The room smelled of death and sickness, it overwhelmed the senses. Angelus stood by the bed of this once fierce warrior now lying waiting for death to claim him. His once vibrant black hair was now stringy and oily, his copper skin, burned with the sun after long hours of training and exercise, was now yellowed and damp. His green eyes were no longer seeing do to the white film that covered them, his hollowed breathing indicating that his breath was not fully reaching his lungs.

Angelus' tunic moved once again and a small whining sound could be heard coming from inside his tunic. Suddenly a small white fury head poked out of his tunic and looked up at Angelus. The fury white head belonged to a ferret with crystal blue eyes. Angelus looked at her and after she petted his chin with her paw, she burrowed herself deep into his tunic were it remained.

"Ah. Lord Angelus Rivendale, finally you have come. At last my daughter will truly be safe and my line prolonged. I ask you for one more thing though. I ask you take on my titles and name. You see after Willow's birth my wife was unable to bear children so I have no sons to carry on my family name. I ask you to do this one more thing for me good sir."

"I will not give up my own name, but I will add your family's name to my own, therefore passing on your line in blood and name."

"Thank you my friend. When first Giles suggested you for my daughter's husband I knew you'd protect her and Rosenberg. You are a man that protects his property and possessions, but also an honorable and fine warrior. Yes we made the right choice. Giles my time grows near, fetch my daughter, she is to marry within half an hour."

"Yes lord Irvin." With that Giles set out to find the young girl he loved as his own, bringing her to a fate he knew terrified her to her very soul.

Willow was in the great hall supervising the preparation to that evening's supper, when Giles came into the hall. The look on his face sent a shudder of fear and panic to go through her. She stood next to the hearth, warming herself with the healthy roar of the fire. Seeing as the man she always wished was her birth father coming toward her, she saw a sentence worse than death approaching.

"Come, Willow, it's time for you to prepare. Your father wishes you to wed Lord Angelus Rivendale within half an hour."

"But Giles, I do not wish to marry. I know not this man that shall be my husband. You and Janna assured me that I would be able to know the man before I was given to him."

"Unfortunately my dear child, your father will not survive the night and he wishes to see you safe and married before he departs this world. Contrary to what you believe, your father does care for you in his own way. Enough of this though, your time to prepare grows short. No do not argue this matter anymore Willow, you must marry for the good of Rosenberg, the Fawke name, and your safety as well. Do you forget of Daniel Osborne so easily and his obsession of you and your family's land and fortune? Ah I see you have not. Now go with Janna and Joyce to prepare."

Hurriedly a woman with midnight black hair and dark blue eyes and olive skin came to take Willow to her room. Janna, the healer was well known for her compassion, kindness and skill. She was a cherished daughter of The Goddess. She and Joyce got along swimmingly and she cherished Willow as her own. Joyce a woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes was Willow's nurse maid, loving and supportive yet strict and encouraging at once. Once in her bedchambers she was dressed in an emerald velvet green dress that was tight at the bosom and well fitted at her waist. It flowed freely to her feet, were she wore soft brown slippers. Two pieces of her red hair was twisted and held back form her face, where it joined the rest of the wavy tresses that rested at her hips. A slim silver chain held a crescent moon that her mother had given to her when she was but 4 winters old.

Willow slowly entered her father's bedchamber and was greeted with the sight of her father's frail form, rapidly wasting away in his bed. Lord Giles stood next to the bed speaking quietly to the priest. A few feet ahead was the stranger she saw in the great hall. She was now able to better examine the man she was to be bound to for the rest of her life. She had to admit he was quite handsome yet he still frightened her. She just wishes he'll be kinder to her than her father had been to both her mother and herself.

"I am here father." , came the soft voice of Willow.

Angelus turned at the sound of a soft voice by the door. Before him stood a girl 18 years of age, her pearly skin looked incredibly soft and called to one to caress. Her emerald green eyes held such innocence and purity but one could see the fire, passion and intelligence that this young woman possessed. Her fiery hair was a confirmation of the passion he saw buried in her eyes. The red tresses looked silky smooth and Angelus desired nothing more than to run his hands through it to confirm its loveliness. All of a sudden he found himself comparing her to his beloved Elizabeth, the woman he could never have. True he always compared women to her and none could compare to her exquisite beauty and grace, yet this girl was quite comely. Much more so than other heiresses he had encountered. This girl would be his wife, his possession to care for and protect. She was a means to an end: to gain enough power and money to provide and protect his family he couldn't allow himself to get too attached to her. He had given his heart to a woman once and lost it in doing so. He thanked the gods for her being above ordinary; he could enjoy her if she were above ordinary.

The girl walked to her father's bedside, only when she began unraveling the white cloth in her hands, had he noticed she carried anything. Opening a small vial, she smeared a sweet smelling ointment onto the cloth and cleaned her father's eyes. The old man blinked a few times as if focusing his eyes. Suddenly, Irvin smiled a tender smile and reached for his daughter's hand.

"Ah, Willow. My little one, I want you to hear me out. You must marry Lord Angelus and ensure the safety of my legacy, since you were born female and not male. I loved your mother very much Little One and I had hoped that you would have had time to know and care for Angelus before the wedding, but for your safety and that of our people it cannot be so. You belong to me and now before the gods and others I give you to Lord Angelus of Rivendale to seal our deal. Make me proud daughter and do your duty."

"Of course I will father. Our people have always come first and from a young age you have made me understand my place in this family. I was to marry to ensure our name and legacy continued. I will make you proud father. I love you."

Angelus stood stunned at how Lord Irvin spoke and treated his daughter. She was naught but a piece of property. Aye he believed women should be submissive and gentle and that they were to belong to a man, yet he also believed in treating them as a human being not a thing, as he had done with his younger sister Faith. He watched the emotions cross her face and realized that her father had always made it understood that she was worth nothing, a pawn to barter to the highest bidder, to be given to the son her father always desired.

Slowly Willow stood and walked to her soon to be husband, standing beside him waiting for the priest to join them in marriage. As soon as the priest pronounced them man and wife, Lord Irvin Fawke, Earl of Rosenberg died.

Lady Willow and Lord Angelus sat at the high table in the hall eating their supper. Angelus had retrieved his ferret from within his tunic and set it at the table between himself and his wife. Willow sat next to him a sullen look on her pale face. Angelus took a sidelong glance at his new wife noting her sour mood. Turning to her he spoke in low tones, so only she could hear him.

"Tell me wife, what bothers you so?"

"Well my lord, my father has just died and I have been wedded. I was hoping to have a few days to myself before you take me to your bed."

"Trust me lady I understand your need to grieve but I can give you only tonight for peace before I take you. Nay, do not argue, you my wife are a very coveted prize for your lands and wealth. Until I break your maidenhead and spill my seed in you, sealing our marriage, you are in danger of any man that desires your riches. If there is one thing I pride myself in is that I protect that which belongs to me, and you are mine. For the sake of safety I must take you no later than tomorrow night."

"Then I thank you milord, for your kindness. I am tired so I will retire to my chambers."

Willow quickly took her leave and bid a good night to all those in the hall. The ferret, which had been calmly napping next to her master's arm, took after Willow the moment she was out of the hall. Angelus having seen his pet run out stood to retrieve her. What he saw made him pause with astonished shock. His ferret had run up to his wife and climbed her dress to perch on her shoulder. The ferret nuzzled the girl's cheek and gave a soft purr of contentment. Slowly walking up to the pair, Angelus spoke to his wife of a few hors.

"Amazing, she usually doesn't like others especially women. Other than my mother, siblings and me, Fawn has never climbed to perch on one's shoulder. It seems that my dearest one likes you and trusts you, after having been in your company for a few hours,"

"Well I find her to be quite pleasant. I adore animals and she seems to be very special. How long have you had her?"

"Since she was a babe. Her father was my first pet and one winter his mate and other babes died of the cold. Ever since I have cared for her as if she were of my flesh."

Handing the animal back to her master, Willow bid her husband goodnight and retired to her bedchambers.

Daniel Osborne had been in his study caressing one of Willow's gloves which she had dropped in the market last year. The red-haired girl took up every second of his thoughts. He had asked her father her hand in marriage many times and each time he refused. Well soon the miserable old man would be dead and Willow would be his for the taking. He would have wealth, power and a beautiful wife to bear him many sons.  
Daniel was broken from his musings when one of his men came barreling into the study. He was winded, his face red from the cold and force with which he had ridden his horse.

"My lord, one of our men has seen the Raven Warrior arriving at Rosenberg. One of the men said that the Earl had planned for Lady Willow and the Warrior to wed this very night."

"Nay!! Willow is mine! She is to be my bride not his. Devon, prepare my horse I ride to Rosenberg. I will not be denied again!" Devon hurried to do as his master asked. He knew of his rages and any in his path would suffer dearly once he gained that mood.

CHAPTER 2

She had been dreaming of the dark angel that was now her husband. They were riding on the grounds of Rosenberg, the sun warm with a light cool breeze ruffling her hair. Willow took her lord to a stream within the grounds, which she enjoyed going to when she needed to think, it was far away from the keep but she was not frightened for she knew her husband would protect her. They dismounted their horses and secured them at a nearby tree. Spreading a large cloth she'd taken from the kitchen, Willow set about to spreading their lunch. Her husband smiled kindly at her, just as he had at Giles the night of their wedding. Once all was set, Angelus pulled Willow down in front of him on the cool grass. Willow broke off a piece of bread and slowly fed it to her husband. Soon she felt his hand caressing her face his warm breath on her skin. One hand began running his fingers in her long tresses while his mouth placed small kisses on her jaw working it's way to her lips. Suddenly she felt very cold and the cold air hit her bare legs. The hands felt more real than they should, and when one of those hands squeezed her right breast her eyes flew open. Before her was her husband with naught more than his breeches and she in her shift.

Angelus had crept silently into the bedchambers of his wife, a single candle casting a small light in the dark room. He walked up to the bed and set down the candle on the table to the side. He carefully sat down on the edge of her bed staring down at her pale features, her red hair framing her body. He reached out and ran his fingers through the silky strands, just as he'd desired to do when he first saw her. The hand that was not in the mass of red hair, lightly trailed a finger on her soft cheek. Bending, he softly kissed her jaw inhaling the sent of jasmines and nature that seem to radiate from her skin. Angelus continued to trail gentle kisses on her face as his right hand left her face to skim to her right breast. The moment his hand grasped the firm supple globe, Willow awoke gasping sharply at the sight of her husband hovering above her.

"What are you doing in my chambers?!"

"Hush woman. Just lay back and let me get this done with." He reached for the hem of her shift that rested at her mid thigh. No he promised to give me tonight to gather my wits about me! With those frantic thoughts Willow did what came naturally to a woman in this situation. She struck out at him.  
Having not been prepared for the assault Angelus fell of the bed. Willow seeing her chance to flee, leapt from the bed and ran for the door. Cursing softly Angelus rose to his feet and gave chase to his bride. They ran down the corridor, Angelus yelling after her to stop. Suddenly Willow flew into the arms of safety she'd known since she was a babe. Giles looked down at the frightened and trembling girl in his arms.

"Giles please, you have to help me. Angelus swore he'd not take me tonight. He lied to me. He'll hurt me. Please help me." Small tears trickled from her eye. Giles hugged her to him and tried soothing her with comforting noises. Looking past her head, he saw the new Lord of the keep, staring at the scene before him. Giving a small nod, Giles gently placed the no longer weeping girl at arms length. Looking her straight in the eye he spoke softly.

"Dear Willow, Angelus will not hurt you. He has spoken to me of this promise he made you, but now he has no choice other than to take your innocence this very night and seal your marriage. Daniel Osborne heard of the possibility of your marrying him this very night and has set out to Rosenberg for you. He doesn't wish to hurt you, only protect you. Trust me Little One, he'll not hurt you."

"I'm frightened. I remember the things that some of the serving girls and mother told me of this act. Please do not make me suffer such pains Giles. You are truly my father if not in blood but in heart and spirit. Help me." She softly pleaded with him. With an aching heart Giles looked at Angelus and motioned for him to take his wife. Quickly Angelus came behind his wife and encircled her waist with one arm pulling her to him and raising her off the floor. Before fully turning, Giles grasped his shoulder. With a menacing tone he vowed to the younger man.

"If you hurt her in any way I will surely make you regret it. You will learn why I am called the Ripper of Villages." After receiving a nod and watching the couple disappear round the corner, Giles turned and headed to his lover at their chambers for the news of Osborne's approach.

Once in the room Angelus locked the door so she would not escape again. He dropped her on the bed and saw her cower to the furthest side of the bed. A small dark scowl creased his features.

"I promise you I won't hurt you."

"You promised me not to come to me tonight either, yet you break that promise. How can I be sure that you will keep this one?"

"Listen to me. As long as this marriage is not consummated, the greater the danger you are in. I told you I am a man that prides himself in protecting his property. You'll also be safer once you are with child. In order to secure my possessions I must take your innocence and get you with child." Gently caressing her face he spoke to her." It always hurts a bit the first time. I must tear through your maiden barrier in order to plant my seed into your womb. I have never ever hurt a woman during such an act of intimacy. I will use some ointment to help aide in easing my member to your body. Now lie back Little One and let us get this over with."

Seeing no way out of this she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes tightly. She felt as he divested her of her shift. The cool breeze hitting her body. Suddenly one of his hands began rubbing soft circles on her belly trying to ease some of her tension. What could she have possibly heard to frighten her of an act that could bring such great pleasure? Once she relaxed to his caresses, he trailed a hand to her sex, lightly touching her outer lips. Teasing and arousing, hopefully, her in hopes of lubricating her for the coming intrusion. If she had not been so terrified she might have been able to enjoy his attentions, her body reacting as it should. Alas, her fear was too great for this to be enjoyable. Angelus inserted a finger into her trying to measure her readiness. Finding that she was dry, he heavily sighed and moved to her dresser. Finding some skin cream, he gathered a healthy sum on his fingers. Returning to her he set about slicking her passage for his member.

The instant she felt his finger enter her, she began to panic. It was quite uncomfortable. If this was his finger what would it be like when his manhood was inside her? She felt and heard as he got up the bed. Had he decided not to take her? To leave her be for the night as he'd promised? Just as she began to relax, she felt the bed give way under his weight. His hand nudged her legs apart and then his fingers were in her. Something cool on his fingers made her gasp. At first it was one finger then he added another. He massaged the slimy substance into her inner walls. She began to fell a slight pain as he entered a third finger and slowly spread them a little, stretching her skin. She whimpered.

"Please stop. It hurts."

"Just relax a bit and it won't hurt. Just listen to Fawn mewling at you, trying to soothe your discomfort. Aye that's it Little One. Now I shall enter you, tearing your maidenhead, spilling the blood of your innocence. No do not worry it is only a bit of blood, nothing to worry about." He slowly crept up her body balancing himself on his elbows, his hips nestled snugly against hers. He reached down between their bodies and guided his rod to her entrance. He kissed her then. Their first one. He took it slowly hoping to distract her. After further kissing, Willow submitted herself to the embrace their lips shared. Angelus pushed forward until he met resistance. He pulled back and then plunged fully and deeply into her caverns. She bit into his lip while giving a small shriek at the incredible pain she felt.

He was inside her, and by the gods she was so tight and warm. He had bedded virgins before, so he knew they were tight, but none like this. He held himself still enjoying the sensations. He was oblivious to his wife's discomfort and after some moments he began to move. Soon, much too soon for him, but not soon enough for her, it was over. Angelus came with long jerking spurts, spilling himself into her. Angelus freed himself from his wife and lay down besides her catching his breath. After he controlled his breathing, he spoke.

"There it is done. No longer are you a maiden, but a married woman. I know it was strange and uncomfortable at first, but next time it will be better. Now do not clean my seed from you. The sooner you are with child, the sooner you are safer, especially from Osborne."

Angelus rose from the bed and donned his clothes again. He turned to tell his wife that she would sleep in his bed in the lord's bedchambers. Now that their marriage was consummated there was no need for her own bedchambers. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Then his ferret scurried to her chest and nuzzled her chin, mewling in an attempt to ease her. Angelus, walked to the bedside, he never could stand to see a woman cry. Making up his mind he scooped his wife in his arms, draping the sheets over her. She stiffened in his arms and his perplex ion only grew. He walked down the corridor to their chambers and softly placed her on the bed. After divesting himself, he climbed in behind her and held her to him.

"It has been a tiresome and trying day for us all. Just sleep now. Tomorrow you will stay within the keep walls, it is not safe." With that he fell asleep. Willow's sleep did not come as easily though. Before it finally did come her despair grew, so this is what my life shall be like, was her final thought.

CHAPTER 3

Angelus awoke to an empty bed. He believed that his wife had risen early to prepare his morning meals. During the time he was preparing himself, he noticed a basin filled with bloodied water, it brought back memories of the previous night. The feel of her snugly surrounding him. He shuddered at the memory. There was a frantic knocking at his door.

"Enter" a young man came into his chambers a distressed look on his face.

"My lord is the Lady with you?"

"Nay. Is she not within the keep?"

"Nay sir. We have been searching for her, but none are able to find her. One of the scavengers came saying that they have spotted some of Osborne's men in the forest."  
"Damnation. Prepare my horse and inform Lord Giles. I want men searching the grounds for her. I told her to stay within the keep."

Willow was riding her mare around the grounds. She felt retched. Her wedding night was everything her mother said it would be, nothing but pain and humiliation. She had heard Janna speak of immense pleasure to be had by this act, but she found none. Her husband was a very handsome man, but very contradictory. At some times he seemed to view her as nothing more than a possession, at others he seemed to care. The previous night he had come claiming to secure his possessions, but after Giles handed her to him he became gentle and a bit caring. Then again he became a man securing his possessions, taking her, causing pain and then, when his lust was spent, he took her to his chambers and ordering her to stay within the walls. Well she may be his wife but she was not about to let him interrupt her one pleasure.

Willow brought her horse to a stop next to a patch close to her stream. Securing starlight's reigns, she set about tending to her herbs and flower patches. She remembered when Joyce brought her out here one afternoon, when her father began yelling at her mother. Having found a jasmine in Cordelia's gardens she had brought one back and planted it. With time Janna, Cordelia, Giles and Joyce would bring plants and herbs for her to care to. This area became her haven, the one place where she felt safe and was able to think in.

A sudden noise from her left caught her attention. Thinking it was one of the animals that strayed a bit to far from the forest, Willow went to the satchel on Starlight to remove the bread and nuts she fed them. Once her back was turned, two large arms grabbed her from behind. She screamed as loud as she could, but the man just dragged her to a stallion not far behind. This is it, she thought, I did not listen to my husband and now I am to be taken. Goddess knows what he'll do to me.

Angelus was riding furiously around the grounds. He had questioned Joyce and the other servants were his wife might have gone to. Joyce, her nurse maid, told him of a small garden near a stream within the grounds. Joyce had taken Willow there whenever her father became angry and violent, sparing the child of such things as often as she could. He heard his wife's scream and broke out at breakneck speed. He reached the patch the woman had said, only to see a man with his wife face down on his horse take off into the forest. He took chase. He became vaguely aware of Lord Giles and some of his men behind him, having come when they also heard their Lady's scream. He watched in shock and fright as his wife reared back, flinging herself from the horse. She rolled in the ground coming to a stop near a tree. A cut was on her forehead from hitting her head on a rock thus rendering her unconscious. The would-be kidnaper slid off to recover his victim when he was slammed into the ground by the Raven Warrior. The man was knocked unconscious with one savage blow.

As Angelus reached his wife the rest of the men came to a stop beside them. Giles dismounted his stallion and quickly strode to the unconscious form of Willow. Angelus brushed back the hair from her face to better examine her wound. He lifted her still form and walked to his horse.

"By the Gods! I will send a man ahead to alert Joyce and my Janna of what's happened."

"Thank you Giles. I want that man tied and taken to the castle we will question him later. I told her not to wonder out of the keep, that it was not safe. Now look what happened."

"Willow can have moments of stubbornness, ever since she was a child. She comes to her gardens once every day, but she does that at noon. She comes here when she is distressed. Pray tell me what could have happened for her to come so early to her patch."

"I did not hurt her if that is what you mean." He handed Giles the girl and mounted his horse. He turned in his saddle and accepted the bundle, cradling her to him as he rode back to their castle.

Willow woke with a splitting headache. She felt something cool on her forehead and something warm on her stomach. The thing on her stomach was rumbling, the vibrations slightly tickling her. She heard soft voices not far from where she lay. Then someone exiting the room and footsteps approach her. The cool cloth was removed from her forehead followed by a strong calloused hand brushing her cheek. Then she heard his voice.

"Why could you not have listened to me? I told you to stay within the keep for your own safety. If Marcus had not come telling me of Osborne's men in the forest when he did, we might not have gotten to you in time to prevent your capture."

"Forgive me. I needed to think and I thought that I was safe as long as I stayed within the grounds."

"What were you thinking flinging yourself from the steed like that? You could have killed yourself."  
"Aye, but then you would have been free of me and still had the properties and wealth of the Fawke family as your own. You would have then been able to wed the one you truly wanted."

"The woman I want was lost to me years ago. Her husband had more fortune and lands than I so she became his wife, just as you are mine. I said I would protect you and you deliberately put yourself in harms way. Gods, Willow how am I to keep you safe if you will not obey me?"

"As I said I needed to think. I also was looking for some of the herbs to my cream and some for tonight's meal."

"You could have sent a servant to get them. I will not allow you to leave the keep unless you are escorted. I must leave in a few days to inspect the other holdings this marriage has bought me and I will bring my family with me. I shall be gone for three weeks." He looked at her pale features and the tiredness he saw in her body "rest now. I will send Joyce for you when supper is ready."

Willow was dressed in a pale blue dress that clung to her upper body. The skirt slightly fanned out reaching the ground. Her hair had been washed and was left loose about her, held out of her face by a navy blue net on the crown of her head. The net accentuated the red of her hair, making her appear as if she were surrounded by flames. Angelus looked up as she entered the great hall. His breath caught as he gazed at her, noticing for the first time how lovely she was. The smile she gave to all came to her features easily. She moved with grace and ease, like a siren coming to take a sailor. Then she reached the dais and her eyes landed on him. Her smile faded the sparkle in her eyes dimmed and her body tensed. She became nervous and frightened as he led her to her chair next to his. He grazed a feather light kiss to her knuckles before releasing her hand. He relished in the slight flush that crept her face at his show of affection.

Fawn immediately climbed down Angelus' shoulder to lie in Willow's lap taking with her the bread she was eating. Willow smiled as she petted the ferret, enjoying the softness of her fur. A slight rumble erupted from the animal, recognizing it as the one on her stomach when she awoke in the Master's bedchambers. Her smile never left her face during the dinner, due mostly to the fact of the ferret now napping on her lap. As long as Fawn was with her, she felt at ease with her husband's presence. When the meal came to an end, she felt as Angelus lifted the animal from her lap and take her hand.

"We shall retire to our chambers now where I will take you. Aye, we shall enjoy each others bodies as a man and woman do." Willow became frightened again. She remembered her mother's words to her, as her husband led her to their chambers. A man will take you as many times as he wishes child. He cares not of your comfort or pleasure. As his wife it is your duty to give yourself to him and bare his children. Pray that when you marry he will get you with child quickly, for then you will not have to suffer his animalistic rutting as I bore your fathers'.

Once inside their room Angelus placed his hands on her shoulders. He caressed the bared skin of her neck and shoulders. He noted the tenseness of her muscles and wondered why she was afraid. She shouldn't be afraid, he thought, I have already taken her virginity.

"Tell me, my wife, what is it that frightens you so?"

"Will you hurt me again?" came her soft whisper. He quickly spun her to face him. Anger glowed in his eyes. He tightly grasped her upper arms in his massive hands.

"I have never hurt you. Why would you say I did?"

"But you did hurt me lord. Last night when you took my innocence, you hurt me."

"Damnation woman. I used the cream on you and it only hurt but a moment as I broke through you. It was not intentional."

"It hurt for more than just a moment. It hurt the entire time you were inside me." Angelus let go of her and stepped back. The anger disappearing from him.

Willow took the opportunity to walk to a nearby window that was partially open. The breeze ruffled her hair and the moon illuminated her frightened face. As she looked out to the landscape she spoke to him.

"Forgive me my lord I should never have spoken. My mother explained to me the ways of men when I was old enough to wed at the age of 14. Men are to receive pleasure from their wives, even if it pains or discomforts them. Ever since I was young I was taught by my father that I was a possession, something to be used as barter. My mother informed me that as a woman I have no power and my wants came last. My mother spoke of the pains and discomfort she felt whenever my father took her, but Janna the healer, once spoke to me of the pleasure she took in the act. I wished to believe her, that one could achieve pleasure of such things, but I learned that it is not so." She felt as her husband placed his hands on her shoulder once again caressing lightly. He placed a soft kiss on her ear, whispering to her.

"I never meant to hurt you. I did not know you felt pain during the entire act. And Janna was correct; one can achieve pleasure from it. I have had many women in my 26 years of life, and each one of them gained pleasure with me. It's possible that since you were so frightened and tense you received only pain. You Willow are very tight and snug, even more so for a virgin, and I must admit I am well endowed. The use of cream helped ease me into you, but it would have been best with your body's own juices and lubrication. Allow me to teach and show you the pleasures you can gain from my man's body as I can from your woman's body. Let me prepare you for a night of ecstasy."

Once the words were spoken, he began to softly kiss her neck. He pulled his hands to her back unlacing her dress slowly. His hand sensuously skimmed from her shoulders to her hands, dragging the dress with him. He exposed her luscious white skin to his hungry gaze. His member had hardened the moment he saw her enter into the hall, but now he became painfully erect. His mouth continued laving her shoulders, neck and the side of her face with licks, nibbles and sweet kisses. He turned her to face him. Her eyes were the brightest green he'd ever seen. A delicate pink colored her cheeks as she realized that he was touching and looking at her, but he could see the uncertainty in them. He took her hands in his own and walked back to the bed. Once he reached the edge, he kissed them before releasing her. He reached up and removed the net from her hair, running his hands in the wavy strands.

"I promise to never hurt you again. I may seem hard and cold at times but I do have feelings. I will admit I never wanted to marry once Elizabeth married another. I only sought to protect my few lands and my family. That is why I married you. I needed money and power to recover my father's lands and be able to find my sister a good match. But that does not mean that I will be a brute or treat you indifferently. You are my wife, my most prized possession.

You may explore me as I do you. You need not just stand or lie there like a log, a sacrifice to the monster." He took one of her hands placing it above his chest. He bent his head suckling and kissing the hollow of her neck. Sudden warmth and tingling crept that flesh as his lips caressed her neck. The hand on his body splayed as these sensations ran through her. Willow swept her hand lightly from his hard peck to his broad shoulder, feeling the hardness of him. As her other hand came up to join it's twin in caressing the body before her, the tension drained from her. Angelus kissed a path from her neck to her face where he sought her lips. A moan slipping from him as he tasted the sweetness of them mixed with the wine she drank at supper. He lifted his arms as his wife removed the grey tunic from him. He was glad she was becoming more responsive and relaxed with every caress.  
A small tingling and heat spread through her body. The sensations brewing inside her were new yet more than welcome. She was enjoying the feel of his hands on her flesh. The feel of him lifting her shift, divesting her completely, Angelus' hands on her waist as he crushed her to him, was glorious. Her nipples hardened as she felt the heat coming from him. She was so far gone all she could do was feel and react. She felt a warmth pool between her legs as Angelus removed the rest of his clothing with her help. He was a beautiful sight; hard muscles beneath smooth copper skin. The light from the candles played sensuous shadows on the plane of his body. She dared not look at his manhood yet. She knew if she did she would recall the previous night and ruin this sensation inside her. They tangled in another kiss, this one more passionate and hungry then the few others they shared. Willow felt the stiffness of his manhood rub against her belly and a moan came from her this time. Angelus smiled into the kiss at the sound; he decided he liked that sound coming from her. So he set about to recreate it.

Turning them about, Angelus lowered Willow to the middle of the large bed. The cool cotton sheet hitting her skin made her arch slightly into his body. He balanced himself on his elbows, looking down at his Lady. Willows eyes no longer held fear or trepidation. They now held a hint of the lust he had set about to build in her. One of his hands trailed the back of his knuckles on her cheek.

"You are so soft." Murmured the dark man above her. That very hand trailed lightly down to her chest. He dragged the tips of his fingers across her chest, tickling the flesh there. His hand trailed lower to her breast, caressing and loving the globes with sensual attention. He circled and plucked one nipple as his mouth suckled the other, laving equal attention to the twin peaks. Within moment Willow was panting with lust and pleasure. Janna was right, the pleasure is amazing. Angelus' head lifted above hers, marveling at how lovely she looked in these moments of pleasure.

"Tell me what you feel. Let me hear with words what your body is feeling"

"It, it feels wonderful. Ugh, it's like a fire in my belly that only gets warmer with every touch. My skin tingles where your tongue and lips touch me. Oh that feels very good. What are you doing to me?" she panted out her reply.

"Merely giving you the pleasure I promised. Proving to you that which the Healer told you was true, there is much pleasure to be reached in this act." He moved his hand lower to her sex. He combed the red curls there with his fingers he felt the dampness there and pride flared through him at being able to arouse the woman beneath him. He touched her outer lips as he did the night before, only this time it elicited a gasp from her. His fingers parted her seeking out the pearl of flesh and nerves he knew was hidden there. She jumped when he made contact, and a shock went through her. His fingers made lazy circles around the bud, making her climb higher and higher. When his fingers left her woman's flesh, she groaned in protest, only to have that finger enter her tight passage. This time she felt shivers going through her at the contact; her hips bucked from the sheets seeking more of the exquisite torture he was giving her. When his thumb placed pressure one her bundle of nerves once again, she burst as the fire within her consumed her senses. A whimper was the sign of her achieved release.

Angelus removed his finger from within her and cleaned it with his mouth. He marveled at the sweetness of her juices. Settling himself between her spread legs he rubbed the head of his sex against her slit, coating himself with her release. Once her breathing slowed he asked her to look at him.

"Please open your eyes. I want to see your bright eyes as I enter you. That's it Little One. You have such bright eyes; I have never seen that shade of green before." He slid into her slowly and calmly, remembering how tight she was. He was finally buried to the hilt in her, and she was just as warm and tight as the night before, even though she was no longer a maiden. He stilled concentrating on bringing her the pleasure he promised. When she was ready she lifted her hips, seeking the friction necessary to further stoke the fire building in her again. Angelus moved and rocked slowly, his hips nestled against hers. He was pleasantly surprised when Willow lifted her lips to kiss his neck and chest. They rocked into one another, the pleasure building. When he felt her pleasure almost peaking, he sped his thrust adding more pressure where it was necessary. Her walls began squeezing and convulsing around his shaft. With one final thrust they both exploded into ecstasy; Willow saw lights explode before her eyes as her husband jerked long spurts of his warm seed into her womb. Once he'd emptied himself, Angelus lowered himself fully onto her small body, kissing her lips sweetly. He slipped from within her and rolled onto his side, taking her with him. Willow snuggled into her husband's embrace as he covered them with a blanket. When she was asleep, Angelus spoke softly into the darkness before sleeping himself.

"I knew there was a passion buried in you. Looks like my life won't be so boring"

CHAPTER 4

Willow woke late the next morning, something quite unlike her. She turned in her bed expecting to see her husband there only to find it empty. Even Fawn was gone. Quickly she cleaned herself and dressed in a soft green wool dress, comfortable slippers and swept her hair in a long braid down her back. She entered to see the servants cleaning the great hall and replacing the rushes all over the castle. Willow went in search of Joyce to speak of what occurred the previous night.

"Willow. Dear child where have you been? Did you just get up? If it's your husband you seek, I'm afraid he's already left to the other keeps and his father's lands."

Just then Eloise, one of Willow's friends and servant, came into the room carrying a sealed letter in her hand. She saw her friend standing there with a soft glow of contentment about her, and smiled. Well it seems as she found quite a bit of pleasure with her husband.

"Hello Willow. I see you enjoyed your husband's affections last night. Truly you have never flushed such a deep color before, it quite becomes you.

Now for the reason I'm here. A messenger just came with this letter for you. The seal is that of the De Lance crest."

Willow hurriedly took the letter from Eloise and read it. A smile formed on her lips as she read. So, Cordelia wished to stay at Rosenberg until her betrothed came for her to marry. It seemed that her father was being an incredulous lout once again and she needed to escape. Since Rosenberg had always been her safe haven, she'd first thought of Willow. Thus Willow set about to replying the letter and having the servants prepare her usual room. It would only be 4 days until Cordelia arrived.

Castle Rosenberg was just as it was when they were children, except this time there was a warmer and cozier feel to the castle. Cordelia could remember coming here as child since her mother and Willow's father were cousins. They were both only children and women and even though Cordelia was a summer older than Willow, they were the best of friends and almost as sisters. When Cordelia's mother had died because she was caught with a lover, by her father's hands, Willow was the one to console her. Every time that something was a miss in the others lives, the one was there for the other. So now that her father was being overbearing in her marriage to the Duke of Summershaven, Lord Alexander Harris, she fled to her cousin's keep, Castle Rosenberg. Unlike Lord Irvin Fawke, Duke of Rosenberg, her father wanted her to marry a man of her station, a Duke himself. She had met Lord Alexander on one of his many visits. In the past 2 years he had been coming to her father's home, getting to acquaint himself with all that would once be his. What no one expected was for the two of them to fall in love; it was strange given as all they did was fight and go at each other's throats. Even though she loved her betrothed, she could not stand to be in her father's presence for the next 4 months.

When Cordelia came up to the gates, she was greeted by Joyce, the one person that was like a mother to her, even more so than her own. She ran up to the woman to receive a warm embrace.

"Lady Cordelia, it's been so long since your last visit. How was your journey to the keep?"

"Oh it was quite pleasant. Especially since we did not encounter any robbers. Forgive me for being so forward but where is Willow. I am going to be in need of her advice as a married woman."

"Well my dear, unfortunately our dear Willow is not experienced enough. This is her third day as a married woman and her husband has gone off to see his new properties and bring his family about for a visit. She is a bit upset though. Apparently the Duchess told some very traumatizing things about the act of love between a man and his wife. Janna tried to correct it the night she had wed, but she became to frightened and tense and it was very painful. Yet last night when she came down to breakfast she looked quite loved and pleased. Beside all these things Lord Daniel Osborne is adamant in possessing her for his own, even though she is married. He tried to have her abducted 2 days ago."

"Is she alright? What happened? How did she get away?"

"She only has a bump on the head. But apparently after the disaster that was her wedding night she went to her garden and herb patch, even though Lord Angelus told her to stay within the keep for her own good. Well she heard a noise and believed it to be one of the forest animals, so when her back was turned she was grabbed. Her scream alerted the men and her husband of where she was... The lord says that she flung herself from the horse, and then he and Giles brought the scoundrel back to be interrogated. Ever since she is to have 2 escorts with her wherever she goes. If you wish to see her she's at her garden, I'll let one of the men escort you."

After a warm welcome from her friends she took off for the stream in search of her cousin. Upon reaching the clearing she saw Willow sitting at the bank of the water flow, collecting some clear water in a skin. Her red hair was braided out of her face and tied at the nape of the neck, where the rest flowed freely down her back; she wore a soft green wool dress she often used for working outdoors. There was a smudge of dirt on one of her cheeks and she was flushed from working in the sun. it still amazed Cordelia that with the amount of time her cousin worked in the sun she still had the whitest skin ever.

"Willow! It's so good to see you. Thank you so much for letting me stay here until Alexander comes for me for our wedding. I never thought that this would end up being a love match. He is so kind and caring. He seems to truly appreciate me, unlike the way daddy was with mother."

"I am very glad for you, and of course I'd let you stay here. Life will be so much better and more entertaining with you here. Come let's go inside to prepare some of my cream and catch up."

As Willow predicted, the next three weeks went by rather quickly with her cousin Cordelia there. Word had come that her husband and his family would be arriving that afternoon. She had read that he was bringing his younger siblings, a brother and a sister, and his mother. She had the castle prepared as if the king himself were coming. She desperately wanted to find his family's approval in her haste to have it all prepared she did not notice the messenger in the hall with her until he spoke.

"Lady Rivendale, I have a message for you."

"How did you get in here?" Willow was panicked. She hadn't given the order to let anyone enter the grounds, much less the keep. In her husband's absence there had been 2 more attempts at taking her against her will. Slowly she backed away from the stranger. She didn't notice that she was backing herself against a wall until she felt the cold of the stone hit her back.

"My now I see why the lord is so intent on having you for himself. You truly are lovely with you green eyes and red hair. You have more than plenty attributes to accentuate your features." The man, this was another of Osborne's many kidnappers. Then she felt as he ran his fingers across the skin exposed just above her bosom. She shivered with fright at what he could do to her. Where was everyone? Why was it that she was all alone with this stranger? Had something happened to her people? Oh Goddess, he could do anything to her once he had her all alone on his way to Osborne's estate. This intruder grabbed her upper arms and dragged her close to him. She felt fear course through her veins as she felt his hardened loins pressed against her belly. Just as she thought all hope was lost he heard the voice of her salvation coming down the corridor.

"Willow? Where are you? Your husband is coming through the doors. We had all expected to see you great him at the gates." It was Cordelia. Oh heavens please let her be with one of the men. But to her utter horror, her cousin was alone.

Cordelia was puzzled as to why her cousin would not be at the gates to greet her husband. For the past three weeks she had heard of this man. It was obvious that Willow was quite taken with him and intrigued at his contradictory behavior. Now that he was home she was certain the red-head would be out in the yard to meet his family as well. When she entered the dinning hall she saw her cousin held by a man with a dagger to her throat. Cordelia did the first thing she could think of. Scream. She screamed long, loud and hard. She was certain that her voice had carried out of the walls of the castle for all the shrieking she had done.

"Shut up or I'll kill you where you stand. That's good. Now the lovely lady and I shall be leaving now if you don't mind."

'She might not but I do." The assailant turned his head to the left to find the lord of the manor standing with at least half a dozen men behind them, all with drawn swords. Warren knew his only hope pf escape was to threaten his loot's life. He knew he was being foolish, but he'd rather kill the girl and leave in one piece than risk his neck for a bounty. Holding the dagger more firmly, he pressed it into his victims tender skin, a fine line of blood welled up.

"Let me go or I'll kill the girl. Ah I see you doubt I will. Well differently than the others that have come for her, I don't work for Osborne. I'm a bounty hunter and I quite value my life above any bounty. So either let me pass or I slit her throat." Willow whimpered as the man held her tighter. She saw everyone drop their weapons. She was becoming alarmed. Her husband had promised to protect her, he told her he always protected that which belonged to him and she was his wife. She was shocked when she saw a smaller girl behind her husband, reach under her dress and retrieve a knife. None knew what had happened until the man holding Willow captive released her and fell to the floor dead. A knife was protruding from his forehead.  
Angelus turned to stare at his sister. She had always been a good sportsman and apparently she had gotten better in the years he was away. His father had never denied her the pleasure of learning all the things a man was able to do. It seemed to make her happy so his parents had allowed it. Even though she could fight, hunt and strategize almost better than his own men, their mother had ensured she could perform the tasks of a lady. Faith was a very rounded young woman

"Hey he was holding a dagger to my sister in law's throat I wasn't about to let anything happen to her." Angelus strode quickly to his shaking wife and looked at her throat. It was a superficial injury but it was still an injury. Somehow this filth had come into his home and almost done away with his wife.

"Are you alright poppet? Willow please answer me. Janna, help me. I can't seem to get through to her and she won't stop shaking."

"She's frightened and is retreating within herself. Here give her some of this it should help calm her down."

Angelus did as he was told. He managed to get her to take a few sips when her shaking subsided and she seemed to focus. She looked into her husbands worried brown eyes and began to weep. The blonde woman that appeared to be the lord's mother crouched next to the girl and took her into her arms. She rocked her and cooed the young one as her heart broke at the sounds being emanated by her. She looked to her son and saw he was enraged and haunted by what had happened. She knew her Angel well to understand, that he liked his wife. Darla even hoped that it may evolve into love, he deserved it. Ever since he had fallen for that Elizabeth and had his heart broken, she feared he'd close it off to ever finding true love. This woman seemed to be the one that could make him happy.

"There, there, now. It's alright now. Nothing is going to happen to you. Can someone fetch her some warm milk. Angel, dear I'll leave you to tend to her now. Come along Faith, William. Let's give them some privacy."

"Hey lil' bit, that was a nice throw. You been practicing haven't you? Father would be very proud at how your talents have progressed." Commented the blonde man as they exited the room.

"Willow, Little One, please talk to me. What happened? How did he get in here?"

"I wanted to make sure that the Hall was to standards for your return, when I heard his voice behind me. He said that he had a message for me. I asked him how he'd gotten in here because I could distinctly remember not having been informed of a messenger having come. Then he was coming closer and I, I backed away, but I backed into a wall. He was touching me and said that he could see why Osborne wanted me, that I was quite lovely. Angelus he looked at me as if he would devour me. I was so frightened; he could have done anything to me if not for Cordelia having come when she did."

"Don't worry Willow; nothing else is going to happen. I failed once to keep that promise, but I won't again. Come lets clean you up." Angelus swung her into his arms and held her close to himself as he carried her to their chambers. The first thing he'd do was ask his brother William to begin training the men. He would also ask Giles for a report on things while he was gone. Something had to be done about Daniel Osborne and soon. It was obvious the man would not stop until he had Willow in his custody. If Angelus was honest with himself he'd admit that he was doing this for farther more than protecting his possessions.

Daniel Osborne, Earl of Rotham was furious. It was nearly a fortnight since Willow's father had wed her to the Raven Warrior, one Lord Angelus of Rivendale-Fawke. He was growing impatient with all of these inconveniences and failures. There's been little he could do. One of his spies at Rosenberg informed him that she suspected Lady Willow was becoming infatuated with her husband and since the incident with the bounty hunter her husband had made the place a true fortress. Daniel Osborne now knew everything he could about the ones staying at Rosenberg.

The girl Faith, the Earl's baby sister was a great warrior and yet the sweetest of ladies. She liked her new sister in law and was always with her for protection, as well as the two bodyguards Angelus had placed on her. Then there was William, the second son. He was a fine athlete honorable, but a true romantic at heart. His spy learned that he was loyal to his family, even his brother who had taken the one woman he had ever truly wanted, Elizabeth Vallen though now she was a widow, a wealthy one at that. This Elizabeth seemed to be the Raven Warrior's one weakness. It was suspected that he still loved the girl, even though he was becoming infatuated with Willow. Of course he would be, thought Daniel, Willow is a magnificent specimen. Maybe, he could use the warrior's love of this girl to his advantage. He had studied Willow long enough to know that if she was becoming infatuated with her husband, she would be insecure of her place in his heart. A plan was forming, soon, if all went well, soon Willow would be his.

CHAPTER 5

Countess Elizabeth Vallen walked into the keep of one Daniel Osborne, Earl of Rotham. She was terrified, she'd heard of his ruthless nature and cruelty. Under normal circumstances she would keep as far away from him as possible, but not now. Not if what the messenger had said was true. If so she had no choice but do as he wished. She would give all her lands and riches, her very body if necessary to keep him from doing what he had promised to in his letter. The keep was surprisingly clean and sweet smelling, she had expected it to be foul and dirty, just as its master.

"Lady Elizabeth, an honor to have you in my home."

Elizabeth spun around to face the voice that had called out to her. Before her stood a man at least two inches taller than she, he had hazel green eyes and brown hair, his skin was smooth and pale not copper as many other men's after hours of training and exercise. All around, he seemed gentle and classic, yet one look into his mad, cold eyes and she knew to tread lightly with him. If she did anything to displease him the repercussions would be fatal.

"My lord how could I refuse such an offer as yours. Indeed, it would be foolish to displease you in any way."

"A wise choice on your part then; enough of these pleasantries, I have a proposition for you dear lady. As you know I am in possession of something quite dear to you and to ensure that it is safely kept you are to aide me in the pursuit of my beloved redhead."

"You mean the Lady Willow Rivendale-Fawke, Countess of Rosenberg? I have heard the rumors of how you are pursuing the lady, even though she is already wed."

"A mistake I will soon rectify, I assure you. Aye, you are to aide me in gaining Willow as my own. You must also know that her husband is you beloved Angelus of Rivendale, now the Earl of Rosenberg and Earl of Rivendale. I have heard from my sources that he still loves you quite deeply, if you help me in 'reminding' him of his affections for you, then we will all get what we most desire."

"Why are you doing this to me? It's true I once loved Angel, in fact I still do, I suppose I will always love my first love, but I wed another and in time came to love him as well. He has been dead for a year now, but I still love him. I say leave be what you cannot control good sir. Your lady has wed another and it can never be."

"Never!!! Willow is mine and mine alone. That lout Irvin de Fawke denied me what is mine, going as far as giving her to that miserable whoreson the Raven Warrior. I swear to you dearest, if you wish him to remain alive you will help me in my plan to posses Willow, for if not the only way I will gain her is to kill her husband. Tell me countess, are you willing to have another death on your head?"

His sudden swing of mood, from the kind gentle host to a raving madman had Elizabeth trembling with fear. It seemed that all she heard of him was true if his sudden shift and rage were any indication. No she could not let him carry out his threats spoken of in his letter. She found herself having no choice. Unlike the lady Willow this man was not obsessed with her, he did not believe himself in love with her and therefore would not hesitate in destroying her, for surely that is what he had threatened to do. She did love Angel very much and would do anything to keep him safe. What he was proposing was not so bad, she could have her Angel once again and be free of the tight reign that Osborne now had her in. the only down side to it all was what would happen to her beloved's wife once Osborne had his way. She could not think of that now though. Her mind made up she accepted his offer, sealing her fate.

"Aye my lord I will help you."

It had been 12 days since the lord had returned to his home only to find his wife with a knife to her throat. He had felt incredible fear when he had heard his cousin in law's shriek and his blood ran cold with rage and desperation at seeing Willow's life in such danger. It was absurd he had only been wed for eight weeks and spent only fourteen days in his wife's presence. It was unthinkable to have such feeling for the girl in such a short time. Aye he had found her lovely, she was kind and found her to be remarkably intelligent; she was strong willed yet bendable, she had purity in her that made him ache with the force of it, yet she wasn't blind to the ways of the world. She was very skilled in the ways of the Goddess and was promising as a healer, Janna had said so.

The past week had been quite, interesting. He was pleased to see that not only Willow but Cordelia as well had gladly accepted his younger sister without hesitation. Faith had never had female friends, having preferred to learn the ways of men she socialized with the male species. The happiness at finally finding females that accepted her fully was overwhelming. He had been quite fretful the day before when all three of them entered the hall covered in grass stains and smudged with dirt. Cordelia had been rubbing her left shoulder and he thought the worse. It had turned out to be that his dear sister had been showing her new friends some defensive moves in the case they found themselves without a man to defend them. Angelus had found the entire idea foolish since he had made a vow to always keep his wife safe but then thought better than to comment. The sheer joy on their faces wouldn't allow it. Then of course there was the matter of his brother and Willow. He frowned as he recalled the way his brother would flirt with his wife. Certainly his brother would jest and flirt amicably with the females, but at moments it seemed as if he did more so with his wife. It didn't sit well either that the redhead was at full ease in William's presence where as she would still be uncomfortable or wary with him. Could this be jealousy he felt at these thoughts? Of course not, no, for that meant he would have to be falling for the girl and he had sworn to never give his heart away again.  
The Earl's mother, Darla, walked to her son's side at the edge in the tower. He was looking down on his sister, wife, and cousin in law, and brother play and practice, all shrieking in delight. She noted with glee how he kept staring at the titian haired woman that was slowly capturing her son's heart. She had instantly liked her daughter in law, she was also observant that the girl was already besotted with Angelus. Darla had been greatly displeased at how her son's feelings towards the fairer sex changed greatly when his heart had been broken. He had decided women were nothing more than a man's possession and were to be submissive, quiet, and bring pleasure and sons to their husbands. Still with his new behavior of females, he had continued to view and treat herself and his sister as he always thought women should be. He respected their opinion they should be well treated and thought of as humans not things. Women should be cherished and protected yet be encouraged. Her son was still loyal to some beliefs of the old religion and therefore respectable towards women.

"My dear boy, if I'm correct, I believe you are becoming very fond of the little tree. She is aptly named, Willow. Strong, well rooted, yet bends with the flow of the winds for the greater good. Yes she was a wise choice for your wife."  
Angelus said nothing simply kept looking to the courtyard beneath him. He turned to his mother and sighed quite defeated.

"Aye you are correct as usual mother. I don't understand any of this. I should not feel so strongly for her, yet when I saw that bastard holding a knife at her I felt rooted with fear. It makes no sense, I haven't known her long and yet I wish her by my side every minute of the day, I long to hear her laugh, to feel her in my arms, to caress her fiery hair. I never wanted to feel like this again, not after Elizabeth. I do not wish to become the blubbering lapdog I would at times be with her. I had blinded my self and in the end it mattered not. She did not love me enough to fight her father's demand of marriage to Lord Vallen."

"Oh, Angel. Yes what you and Elizabeth shared was precious but it was not meant to be. Now with Willow it is very different, it always is when you find your rightful mate. No do not argue, deep down you know the truth my son. She is special that one, she is able to break through your defenses and bring out my dear Angel, the one before he sealed himself off to love. It may have started as convenience but it seems to slowly becoming a love match. If you fear her not loving you in return, of her rejecting you as Elizabeth did, then don't I believe once she loves, she loves fully and completely."

"Aye that she may. But how am I to gain her trust? She seems frightened of me most of the time."

"I have spoken to her maid, Joyce, and yes Willow does fear you. No please listen to me. I know you would never hurt her, but it is mostly the abuse she suffered from her mother and father that is to blame. Her father treated her naught as anything but a possession, she was the least worth of that monsters property. Her mother would curse and verbally attack her for not being born male. She loved her daughter and protected her until Willow was but nine years of age. It seems that winter she had become ill and ended quite mad, her daughter was the biggest victim of her sickness. When your wife was eleven years old, her father began beating her. Aye, you heard correctly. He would beat her. Only Joyce knows because she would see the marks left on the child. When Willow became old enough to wed, her mother spun horrendous tales of how horrid it was to marry, and with her father's abuse already in place she believed every damnable lie.

You have a hard road ahead my dear, but knowing you, you will not give up. Heed me Angelus, tred lightly with her, yet be firm. She needs your strength as much as she does your love."

Having said what she had set out to Lady Darla left her son to think of the newly acquired knowledge. Angel was seething at hearing of his wife's mistreatment as a child. He would ensure to shower her with affection, prove her mothers ramblings as madness. He may not have understood the strength or suddenness of his feelings, but he was not about to question the gods for it. He heard his wife's laughter and turned to see her. He saw his brother had lifted her in the air and held her a bit to closely to his liking. He would have to ask his brother how exactly he made Willow so relaxed with him, after clouting him for his intimate touches of her. She may no longer be a maiden but she was still an innocent. Angelus decided he would join their play. Hopefully he could show her a new side to him, one that was truer than the mask he had arrived with.

Willow was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had not engaged in such silly play since before her mother's sudden illness. She was very fond of her new family. Faith was quite different than any other lady she had ever met. She was an incredible fighter yet she knew of how to care for her home, mend, cook and care for her husband, when she gained one. William was just as much fun. He was impulsive, smart; he would jest with her and treated her very kindly. A few days after they had met, he had flirted with her quite openly. At first she feared him, but once he explained he was doing it as a jest, a thing among friends of opposite sexes, she relaxed. He was a great friend and some things she saw in him that reminded her of her husband.  
Willow shrieked as William picked her up from the ground and swung her around. He set her on her feet and glanced toward her new sister and cousin. They were playing with one of the many hounds in the court yard. When she was set on her feet again the cheerful beast leapt upon her, knocking her to the ground. The mutt was contentedly bathing her face when she turned to see her lord and husband coming toward them. She quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to make herself more presentable for him. What a fright she must look. I hope I do not displease him. I wouldn't want him to discipline me as father used to.

Willow was biting her lower lip as he approached. Angelus had seen her instantly become more alert and wary. Her defenses had gone up and she withdrew herself from the fun she was having upon seeing him approach. He realized she was scared of his reaction to her display and appearance. He vividly cursed in his head at all the things she could have been told and all she had experienced. He walked up to the group and cupped her cheek. Smiling at his wife, Angelus bent and gently kissed her. Willow was floating. She felt his warm lips on hers and she felt something inside her warm. He hadn't made love to her since that night he came home. Even though then it had also been gentle and slow, she had felt an urgency in the act itself. He lifted his head from hers and simply held her in the circle of his arms. Suddenly Willow found herself being tossed in the air and then caught by a different pair of arms, the very arms that had swung her around only moments before.

"You shouldn't be the only ones to enjoy in the play."

With those words uttered, William dropped Willow, grabbed her hand and ran. They ran as fast as possible, with Angelus chasing them. Without realizing it, Willow had relaxed at her husband's new behavior and simply enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. When her husband had caught her, he began to tickle her. The learning healer shrieked in delight and then chased after him. Faith having seen this abandoned her play with the pup and joined her sister in chasing her brother. In the end they all ended on the ground tickling one another.

Once in their bedchambers Angelus had a tub filled with warm water brought to them. He lovingly stripped his wife and himself. He carried Willow to the tub and climbed in with her. Willow instantly took the sponge and soap to bathe her husband, and was surprised when he took them from her and bathed her first. Angelus enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin beneath his large hands. Once she was clean he then cleansed himself and climbed out of the water. He dried the girl first and then himself. Angelus was looking for his clothing when he looked at Willow. She had an uncertain look on her face. She had already dressed in a pale green dress. It made her glow and he enjoyed the sight before him before he questioned her.

"Is everything alright sweetling?"

"I… Well I have something for you but I'm not certain if you'd want it."

"What is it?"

Willow walked to the chest in a corner of the room. She knelt in front of the open trunk and moved some things out of the way before lifting a wrapped bundle. She walked over to him and handed it over. She lowered her head, allowing her hair to curtain her features. Angelus carefully removed the white wool only to uncover a midnight blue tunic in his size. He smiled softly as he realized that she had taken the time to make him the tunic. He looked up to see her head lowered. Using two fingers, Angelus lifted his wife's face to him. He saw the fear and nervousness in them. Tracing her lower lip with his thumb he thanked her.

"Thank you. Did you make it?"

"Y-Yes. I saw that all your tunics were either grey or black. I made it a dark blue, because you seem to like the darker colors, but I thought maybe you would like a color other than those two. Do you really like it?"

"Aye I do. Have you any others? I would very much enjoy having more tunics in other colors. By the looks of it you are very talented in the weaving and sewing."

"I took one of your tunics so I would not make it too tight. And yes I have others. I actually made three others in different colors; a softer blue, a green one, and a red one." Angelus kissed her, this time conveying his growing feelings for her. She felt herself melt into his embrace under the rush of emotions that swept in her.

"Come, let me finish dressing and we shall depart for dinner. After wards I will bring you back here where I plan on ravishing you most of the night."

CHAPTER 6

Willow had awoken earlier than usual that day. Deciding not to disturb her husband, she washed and dressed, then left their chambers. As she made her way to the kitchens she whistled a happy tune remembering how much sweeter her husband was. It had been eight days since he had decided to join her and the others in a day filled with silly play. In that time she had encountered a man that was much more thoughtful and caring then the one she had met. He now asked for her thoughts and opinions on matters of their people and market. He seemed to seek her out more as well. She came out of her mental wanderings when she smelled the sweet almond buns the cook was preparing.

"Good morning, Trist. Mmmm, it smells wonderful,"

"Good morrow Lady. How are you and his lordship this glorious morning?"

"Excellent. Has the goat given enough milk? I wish to take my lord's breakfast to the bedchambers."

"Truly a lucky man the lord, with such a beautiful, kind, smart and generous wife by his side. And yes Little One, I had already prepared a tray to take to your husband."

"Thank You Trist."

Taking the tray of food into her hands, Willow made her way back to her bedchambers. As she was about to enter her room, she felt a wave of dizziness come about her. The redhead had to keep herself propped up against the wall until she could calm herself. Taking a few deep breaths she opened the door only to encounter an empty bed. Frowning slightly she entered and set down the food on one of the small tables.

"Angel?" queried the slight woman. Only silence greeted her. Slightly alarmed she ran about the room looking for any signs of the man she had given her life to. Nothing, she had found no sign of him. She was about to run to the door when two strong arms encircled about her waist and a mouth latched itself to her neck. She gave a squeak of surprise. The man behind her chuckled at the sound.

"How many times have I asked you not to surprise me like that?" asked a thoroughly irritated wife.

"Forgive me but I just could not help myself. You smell wonderful." Angel gave a small lick to her flesh enjoying the tiny quiver given as a reaction. "I awoke to find an empty bed. I could not let such an act go unpunished." He turned her in his arms and claimed her lips. One of his hands traveled up from her tiny waist to hold the back of her head. Willow moaned softly at the feel of his tongue seeking entrance. Soon Angel had placed them both on the bed with his wife beneath him.

"I brought our breakfast to the chambers so we could enjoy them in silence." Her answer was one of his hands trailing down her lithe form. That very hand traveled under her gown and contacted with warm flesh. He teased her inner thighs and belly, yet never going to the one area she most needed contact with. But Willow was not the kind to receive and not give as well. One hand rubbed his broad back as the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Becoming quite impatient with the clothing impairing his play, Angel grabbed the garment and tugged at the sides. He grinned at the satisfying sound of fabric ripping. Giving her shift the same treatment, Angel revealed his wife's beautiful bosom. Without pause he lowered his head to her chest, teasing a perky nipple.

Willow shrugged her ruined garments from her body. Once freed she lightly scraped her nails from shoulder to shoulder. Her other hand trailed up and down his flat belly, eliciting a groan from his throat. Willow arched her hips when finally a large finger found its way into her body. For long moments Angel pumped his digit in and out of her tight channel. When she was on the brink of release he removed himself from her body.

"Bastard."

He merely chuckled at her reaction. Settling himself between her spread thighs, he sweetly kissed her lips as he entered her. He was amazed at how tight she still was. As he moved within her a frightening thought came to mind. What if she was too small to survive a birthing? Would she die if she were to bear him a child? Not wishing to let such thoughts consume him Angelus fiercely kissed his wife, speeding his thrust at the same time. No he would not loose her now that he had found her. He would speak with the healer for her opinion. His desperation at not making such dire things true he gave himself completely to the feel of filling her. When their release came it was as powerful as always. He remained lodged inside her for a moment longer than he usually did, and then rolled away from her.

"Are you alright my lord? You seemed more… aggressive than usual."

"I did not hurt you did I?" fear coursed through him at the thought.

"No, you did not hurt me. But is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is alright poppet."

After cleaning themselves, Angel went to the fields to train with his men and brother, while Willow saw to the keep and her gardens. When all where assembled in the great hall for luncheon, a messenger came for the master of the keep.

"What is it my lord?" asked Willow

"It seems that our dear Cordelia's betrothed wishes to speed the marriage. He is a two days ride from Rosenberg. He comes to wed his beloved at once and is requesting permission to do so here at the castle. He also brings his sisters with him."

"I have met his youngest sibling, Dawn. She is a delightful child. She is of marrying age now and now her brother is frantic with the fact. He wishes both of his younger sisters did not have to marry, but as father said, every woman must do her duty." Answered the bride-to-be

"I surely hope they will like Rosenberg. What say you my lord? Will we allow our cousin to marry within four days time, here at the castle?"

"If it is what she wishes. My lady."

"Thank you cousins. Oh how I miss him." Cordelia answered gaily.

"Yes but he shall be here in two days. Do not worry dear friend." Replied Faith.

"Well then my dear boy. It seems as if there is to be a wedding within a few days."

"Indeed there will be mother."

CHAPTER 7

Lord Alexander Harris, the Duke of Summershaven, approached the large castle in the distance. Soon he would be reunited with his love, Cordelia De Lance, heiress of Sherbrook. Alexander, or known as Xander to those closest to him, did not need the De Lance fortune or connections, for his family had more than the De Lance's. No he was marrying because he needed a wife and to produce an heir. Wanting to know some about his bride before marrying, Xander had been spending time in her home. At first all they did was argue and insult one another. He could remember the first afternoon he had kissed her. They had been arguing on the merits of the Holy War when he looked at her raging at him. She was absolutely beautiful, her face even though twisted in anger, was smooth and white. Her full lips were rosy and her eyes shone with knowledge and rage. He couldn't help himself and simply kissed her. Not just a peck either, no this kiss was long hard, heated and full of passion. It only took her a few seconds before she responded to him. When he separated from her she looked astonished. Since that day they still argued some but not as intensely and they were more loving.

Xander turned when his youngest sister Dawn came to sit beside him in her palfrey. She was now 16 years old and was ready to wed. He could not handle it, since his father had died six years previously only a few months after his other sister wed, Xander was the head of the family and therefore responsible of his little sister. He had found her a good match but still it bothered him to have to part with her.

"Well sister how is she? I know how hard this must be for her, but she could not stay alone in her keep any longer."

"I quite agree Xander. At first she seemed anxious and frightened, now she seems nervous. I worry for her. Her husband's family has Marguerite for

the year and she is alone. She shouldn't be alone, not so soon after the accident."

"Rosenberg Ahead!" came the alert from their cousin and man at arms.

Angelus kept glancing to his wife as she tried to calm the overly excited Cordelia. Ever since she learned that her cousins would allow her to marry within a day of her betrothed's arrival she was anxious. Even to the extent of foregoing her 'training' with Faith. His mother though, she seemed nervous and almost as if she dreaded the arrival of this man and his family. With all the preparations and security checks, Angelus hadn't had a moment to speak with her.

He glanced at his mother standing close to the stairs at the entrance to the keep. He frowned at her fidgeting and walked to ask if she was alright.

"Mother, is everything alright?"

"I just dread any changes that will occur with the arrival of the Duke of Summershaven and his sisters."

"Summershaven, Summershaven…. Where have I heard that name before?"

Darla was thrown off guard at her son's question. Could he have really forgotten the significance of the place? Almost all of his fondest memories took place within the walls of Summershaven or the people there.

"Angel, my dear, how could you have forgotten? Summershaven is our neighbor at Rivendale. Do you not remember all the times spent there with your closest childhood friends?"

Angelus thought for a moment before realization dawned on him. He was about to question his mother if it was true, but Cordelia's voice stopped him.

"My lord, I wish you to meet my love, Lord Alexander Harris, Duke of Summershaven. Love, this is…."

"Xander?"

"Hello Angel. It has been a long time old friend. I see you have done well for yourself. Lady Darla always a pleasure to see you."

Cordelia and Willow looked between the two men, confusion clearly evident in their stares. William, Faith, and Darla looked at Xander as if he were a dragon come to destroy their home. All stood frozen dreading the meaning of this. For Faith, it meant that if Xander was here then also…

"Faith?" the young girl turned around only to come face-to-face with the man she loved. A man she had wanted to marry since she was 13 and he 18.

He was older than her, aye but as she grew this man found her beauty, bravery and brains something he could not live without. The only problem was that once her brother's heart had broken, Faith became wary of allowing her to fall deeper in love for fear of the same.

"Wesley?! If you and Xander are here, then that only means that…"

"Hello Angel."

All turned to look at the beautiful woman that had spoken. Her eyes were bright and innocent, the color of the sea, ranging from a clear blue to a seaweed green. Her skin was golden and smooth that smelled of honey. Her hair bright as the sun shone like spun gold straight down her back. Just looking at her had both of the Rivendale brothers hard as a rock. The woman they had both loved beyond reason now stood there before them.  
Her younger sister Dawn stood next to her with a hand on her shoulder. William noticed just how beautiful the girl had grown. Her brown hair cascaded in soft curls to her shoulder blades, her eyes as blue as a cloudless day, were trained on him. She was no longer the little munchkin brat that would follow her sister and cousin. No, now she was a ripe plum, ready for the picking. She was not too young for him; the difference between the two was smaller than his brother and wife's. As he gazed at both visions before him, William found himself in a fix, he could pursue Elizabeth, the woman he has loved for years, now that she's widowed, or travel the path less traveled.

"Elizabeth. We did not know you would be coming." Answered William

Willow paled as she realized just who this woman was. Elizabeth, the woman her husband desired most, his first love. She could still remember the conversation they shared when she awoke after her first kidnapping attempt. She was married therefore not attainable, but now, now she was a widow. Cordelia had told her all about her love's family. She feared that with this woman's reappearance whatever progress she had made with her husband would be destroyed.

"Buffy…."

"I have not been called that in years. You, William, Wesley, and my siblings are the only ones that called me that. Riley did not like the name, so I was never referred to by it at home. Thank you for having us." Elizabeth was nervous. When her brother had asked her to accompany him to Rosenberg to wed his bride, she marveled at her good fortune. Xander had provided the perfect excuse for her stay there, thus ensuring her the opportunity to execute her plan. She could not fail. So much rode on her succeeding, Osborne was one you did not want as an enemy.

As for Darla she feared that with this girl's, no she was now a woman of 24, not a child of 18, return her boy would either close off his heart more tightly, or he would become blinded by her again. She feared both choices, for it meant that her new daughter in law would be hurt greatly. She was though thankful for Wesley and Xander. The four men, Wes, Xander, William, and Angel, had been all very close. William, Wesley and 'Buffy' were the youngest, being only 7 when they met while Xander and Angel were 9. The five of them where inseparable and when Angel and 'Buffy' had fallen in love, they all stood by. Even William backed them up, although he also loved the blonde, he still loved his brother more. Angel and William had been disturbed when Wesley began returning their baby sister's feelings, but then thought that if it was alright with Angel and Elizabeth to be together then the two brunettes should too. At first it was the age difference, Wes and Faith were five years apart, while Angel and Buffy only two. It was Xander that announced age had nothing to do with love that had been the trigger. Having seen her youngest son's lustful gaze toward the now 17 year old Dawn had brought about these memories.

Cordelia was lost in the whole situation, but one thought was clear. With the arrival of the Harris family, trouble in paradise had begun.

Dinner that evening was a disaster. Willow became depressed as her husband Angel kept staring at the beautiful blond. William had seated himself between the Harris sister, alternating his attentions and flirtations on the two beauties. Faith seemed angry that Wesley would not relent in his pursuit of her. Xander and Cordelia looked upon the whole situation with wary eyes, though the love and happiness at finally being reunited did not dwindle. Darla was nervous at how this would affect her children. Giles, Janna and Joyce were mostly worried of what Willow would do.

"Trist uses rosemary for the pork. That is what makes it so tasty. Is it to your liking my lord?"

But Angel simply kept hi eyes locked on the vision of his Elizabeth and never answered his wife's question. Willow felt desperation creep into her heart. 'It is just like mother said. He is a man and may do so as he wishes. If he wishes to keep a mistress I should just turn my head the other way and count my blessings. But she was wrong; my husband is a generous lover. And I, I think I have fallen in love with him. I had hoped he was falling in love with me as well. He had said he cared for me and I was stupid to believe I could compete with the memory of this woman.'

"I am weary my lord. I am glad you were all able to reach Rosenberg safely. Please if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask the servants. Tomorrow we shall enjoy in the wedding festivities. I bid you all rest well. Goodnight." With all said the redhead ascended the stairs quickly not wishing for any to see the tears in her eyes. Running into her bedchambers, Willow threw herself on the bed and wept. Her emotions were running high and she felt as if her world was slowly turning dark. She divested herself and crawled into the bed. She felt as Fawn climbed over her huddled form and curled up to her chest, purring and nuzzling her mistress' chin.

"Oh Fawn, how will I compete with her? Elizabeth is beautiful and graceful and kind. I will surely loose him, sweetling." With tears staining her face, Willow went to sleep.

CHAPTER 8

Wesley was persistent to gain his dear Faith. He believed that with seeing his cousin and her friend in love and married, it would help ease her worries. He had been incredibly wrong. For every good example he came up with she countered with a negative one. He showed her the happiness of the newlyweds, she pointed out the pain Willow was in. He showed her the devotion Xander exuded for Cordelia, she recanted with her brothers flirtations toward Elizabeth and all the time they spent together. He said that he'd protect her and cherish every moment; she argued Angelus said the same and her new sister had almost been taken 4 times already. Finally one day he was fed up of her pessimism and confronted her.

"Why are you being so bloody stubborn about this?!"

"Because in the last few years I have learned that love is not enough. You saw the love that Buffy and Angel shared and in the end it wasn't enough. She abandoned him, and my brother became a broken shell of the person he was."

"I am not like her! By the gods Faith; do you know how much I love you? How much I have yearned your touch every single night of my existence? You were merely my friend's baby sister. A bloody nuisance, but then I saw the woman you became. You are a fighter my love, and stubborn to a fault. Why then, are you giving up? Why are you running from me?" there was such pain and desperation in his voice that Faith almost walked into his open arms to comfort him. She wanted more than anything to fall into his embrace, to feel his lips devour hers once again. She began taking a step toward him when she saw Elizabeth and Angel returning form their ride together. Faith could not believe her brother's gall. He had a wonderful wife one that respected and cherished him, by all that was sacred Willow was in love with him. And all her brother was doing was rubbing her friend's nose in the fact that he seemed to prefer to spend time with Buffy and not her.

"Because I only have one heart and I must guard it. I will not let myself be played for a fool like Angel did with Elizabeth or Willow with him." Faith gathered her skirts and ran from her love. Her heart screamed in agony at her for being a coward. She loved him and he had proven to love her as well. He had not married nor taken a mistress in all these years. Dawn had told her that she feared her cousin would remain alone for all time since he refused to have any other than his beautiful Faith. But it mattered not, she saw how much pain and devastation love could bring, it was nothing but a weakness and she had learned that a warrior could have none.

Willow looked on from the tower as Faith walked away from Wesley. She had to admit, the man was persistent. He would not take no for an answer. In the eight days, the Harris family had been there, he had not given the girl a moment's peace of his pursuit. Why couldn't her friend cherish the gift of having the man you love be more hopelessly in love with you then you with him? She wished her husband could be more like his friend.  
Willow looked a little more beyond and saw Elizabeth lean toward Angel. He placed his hand above hers on his arm. She turned around not wanting to see, but never seeing her husband remove the woman's hand from him. Willow felt her belly roil as her heart ached with pain. Walking swiftly down the stairs she went to her bedchamber to bathe. On her way there she had to hide behind a wall so as not to disturb the new couple. William was holding Dawn's hand in his as he whispered sweet nothings to her. She could see the younger girl flush at whatever her brother in law had just said. Stealing a quick kiss, the two left the hall to enter the Great Hall.

After her bath Willow was in her chambers drying some herbs for her remedies when Janna and Amy, a close friend and serving maid, entered her chambers.

"Willow what are you doing here? You should be out in the fields trying to recapture your husband's attentions."

"Oh, Janna, what is the point? He seems to be happy with her. As mother would say, as his wife I should simply look the other way and be content he is not in a foul mood."

"Rubbish! Willow your mother was very ill. She did not know or mean many of the things she said during her illness."

"What is it you want Willow?"

The redhead simply looked at her oldest friend. She thought long and hard at her question. She knew she wanted a man to love her completely, to be as devoted to her as she was to him. Someone kind and gentle, yet strong and brave. She wanted the things she had before the arrival of Elizabeth. She answered….

"I wish to have a man love me completely and wholly."

"Then if that is what you wish, then that is what you shall get. Worry not Willow, everything will turn out all right."

"She is right Little One. Come with me and we shall make sure your husband takes notice once again."

Willow was prepared for the dinner. Janna had swept ¾ of her hair in to a tight braid and wrapped it around her head like a crown and the rest curled. When Janna left the room, Amy had insisted they smear some Margolis to make her lips red as blood and pinched her cheeks to give her a rosy appearance instead of her usual ivory pallor. Willow was dresses in a dusky pink gown that made her appear younger and was too tight in the bosom. The red head did not feel at all comfortable or appealing. She entered the Great Hall to see her husband's back to her, and him speaking to a smiling Elizabeth. Once all were seated she approached the dinner table and sat next to Angel. When he caught sight at his wife and his eyes widened at her appearance.

"By all that is holy! Willow, why are you dressed like that, and what is wrong with your face?! Do you have a fever? Your lips and cheeks are red."

"Nay my lord. I am not ill. I smeared some Margolis to make my mouth darker. Do you not like it?"

"Nay I do not. You look like a camp trollop."

"Angelus! How dare you say such a thing to your wife!?"

"It is alright mother. Aye your son is right; it does make me look like a loose woman. Forgive me all, but I do not feel well." Willow rose from her chair and slowly left the Great Hall. Instead of entering the room she shared with the man she loved, Willow ran into her old room. She stripped and washed her face. She left her night shift on and climbed into bed. She felt so weary and sore. With a great sigh she closed her eyes and went into a fretful sleep.

Willow woke up still in her old chambers. So Angel didn't come for me. How could I blame him though, he probably took Elizabeth to his bed. Why wouldn't he? After dressing, Willow stepped out of her room only to find Elizabeth standing in front of her husband. Keeping her back to the wall, Willow inches closer trying to hear what is being said.

"We could be together again. Your wife, she doesn't have to know. I have already been a wife and mistress. I do not care for those things, all I want is you. To feel you in me, to be part of your life and you of mine. Do you not want that as well?" Angel just remained silent. Elizabeth knew the young redhead was listening and she also knew her Angel quite well. Coming closer to him she whispered so low that only the man before her could hear.

"Did you not once love me; were you not willing to give your life for me as I for you?"

"Aye." Suppressing a smile when she saw his wife turn and leave, Elizabeth just stared at the man before her. In the eight days she had been there she had done all but appear naked in his bed, trying to get his attentions. The day before he had even told her to keep her distance, that time had passed, and even though she would always have a special place in his heart for being his first love, he had now fallen in love with his wife. She knew then the only way to prevent Osborne's wrath was to trick the girl into believing that her husband did not care for her, and now, she had achieved it. She just hoped that the Duke of Rotham really knew what the red head would do, for so much was counting now on Willow's reaction.

"But hear me Buffy, I love my wife. It is true that for a long time I had decided not to love, for fear of my heart breaking as it did when you married. Still my dear poppet managed to bring down all those walls and show me to be the man I once was. In the past week she has seemed distant and fragile and now I understand why. I had been devoting my attentions on you, trying to see if I still felt that sweet ache I once did. But none came. I care for you, you were first my friend, and I wish to keep it, but if you continue to pursue this I will be forced to extract you from my life, permanently."

"I see. Gods I have made a fool of myself. I just, I don't want to be alone. Of course I have my darling daughter, Marguerite, but it is not the same. I do miss your friendship. Tell me, as one friend to another, would you help me in finding a love match? I do not wish to replace my child's father, but I need someone who'll protect and love us."

He smiled gently at her. Cupping her cheek he spoke sincerely.

"Aye. I will speak to your brother and see whom we can come up with as a good man. Once we have our answer, we will ask the king for his blessing."

"Thank you Angel."

"Now I must leave for the practice fields. Good day, Lady Elizabeth." Teased Angel

"Good day to you, Lord Angelus." Elizabeth returned the jest happily.

Once he was gone from sight, Elizabeth exhaled a suppressed breath. She felt the guilt and fear begin to rise in her. This young woman, whom had been nothing but kind and caring, was being delivered into the hands of a madman. And as much as she desired to go to her brother and cousin and tell them of Osborne's threats and his plans, she knew she couldn't. She just wished that the cruel, sadistic man kept his word about their dealings.

CHAPTER 9

William was nervous. He could not, for the life of him understand his feelings. It was only Angelus and Xander for crying out loud! Ah, yet deep down he understood why he was so nervous and reluctant. He was about to ask his brother for permission to wed Dawn. He knew his brother would never deny him this, but convincing their old childhood friend would prove the problem. Xander was in negotiations with her various suitors and they all seemed to be wealthy as well as first sons. It was really bothering him being a second son. It meant he would not inherit the family title or money.  
Still William knew that Xander would do anything for his sisters and he would never force Dawn, like their father forced Elizabeth. But simply having to go through all this process was giving him a head ache. He walked onto the practice field to see the men divided into different groups. Some where engaged in sparring with hand-to-hand combat, another group was practicing with staffs and spears; one more was in horseback combat training, while the last group practiced swords. William found not only his brother Angel here, but Wesley as well. Xander was practicing with the riders. All the men were bear-chested and had a fine sheet of sweat. Gathering his courage, the younger Rivendale son walked to the Fifth Duke of Rosenberg and Fourth Duke of Rivendale.

"Angelus, a word please."

Angel ceased his sparing with Wesley at the formal and serious tone in his younger brother's voice. Wesley's brow furrowed in worry at his friends tone. Had something happened? Was there another attempt on Angel's wife? He had been informed of all the incidents at Rosenberg.

"William what is it? Did something happen? Is Faith alright!?"

"She is alright Wesley, and no nothing has happened. I might as well do this with you here." Taking a deep breath, William plunged ahead." Angelus I

seek permission to ask for Dawn as my wife."

"You what!?" came Wesley's loud question

"Oh lord. You really love her don't you?"

"Aye brother. I thought I had found the love of my life with Elizabeth. But, the time I have spent with Dawn… Angelus she is amazing, she is smart, witty, and light hearted, she accepts me and my jesting flirts with the other women. She seems like the perfect woman for me, and in these few days I have grown to love her so much that I feel I cannot live without her. I know she is younger than me and that I do not have much for I am a second son, but I have come to ask for your permission and endorsement when I ask her brother."

Angel knew his brother had become infatuated with the youngest Harris sister, but he did not think he loved her so much he would actually marry her. His brother had once sworn to never marry, to be an eternal bachelor. It seems that this young slip of a girl had made him reconsider. When he looked at his brother he saw such hope and fear in his at his answer that he could not deny him. Besides he believed that with him and Wesley endorsing William, Xander would have no problem in giving his blessing or receiving the king's

"Aye William. You have my permission and endorsement to ask for Dawn in marriage. And you old friend, what say you to my brother's intentions on your youngest cousin?"

"I would actually endorse him as well. Given that Dawnie has already confessed to me her feelings for Will. On that alone you should not worry. Xander would give her to the man she loved and have him be poor, than a man of wealth and title and her not care for him."

Everyone in the field stopped at the shout coming from the woman running toward them. They could not make out what she was saying but the three knew it was dire news. She finally stopped in front of the lord and master of Rosenberg.

"Angel, it is Willow. She is gone." Her brother's blood froze in his veins at the words. NO! This could not be happening now. He could not loose her, not now, not ever.

"GONE!!! What do you mean she is gone!? Faith what happened?"

"I went to the stables to prepare my mare. I saw Willow dressed as a boy with a bag on Starlight. I called out to her and she turned to see me. She paled said she was sorry and to tell you she wished you well. Then she took off into the forest. I tried to stop her, truly I did but I wasn't fast enough. I am sorry to have failed you." The last sentence was whispered. During her explanation, the tough brunette had broken down into tears. She had taken it upon herself to always look out for her new sister. Now when things were at their most dangerous, the red head had fled her home and the protection it offered. She felt arms go around her. Turning her face into the comfort offered Faith found herself with her face pressed into the chest of her love.

"Shh, it's alright beloved. You did nothing wrong. By having come to us immediately we may have time to find her before anything can happen."

"He's right lil' bit. Willow knows how dangerous it was to leave the grounds without her escorts. Angel we have to find her…"

"Marcus!! Find Giles and have him prepare some men to search for my wife. Wesley, Will, I would appreciate your help. Faith I need you to go back to the keep and inform mother and the healer. Speak to the servants and see what might have made her run. Please let her be alright."  
With their orders dealt out, each one set about to fulfill them. Wesley helped a sobbing Faith carry out her brother's request. Everyone was frantic with the news. They all cared deeply for the woman and feared what would happen if Osborne got his hands on her. Elizabeth was tempted to confess to the plans set by her and the Duke of Rotham. But his threats ran in her mind, and so she kept quiet. She just prayed for the safety of those dear to her.

Willow had Starlight going at a soft pace now. She had ridden the animal at top speed for nearly three hours. She knew that time was against her. With her sister having seen her, she needed to make every second count, if her noble gesture was to work. She had left for her room when she heard her husband accept Elizabeth's proposal. If being with her made Angelus happy, then Willow was going to give him that. Packing a few things, like a gown, a shift, some herbs, a few gold pieces and bread, she dressed as a boy and proceeded to prepare her palfrey. She had just mounted the beast when Faith had called out to her; out of instinct she turned to face her. Having realized her error, she bid good bye and fled.

Night was falling quickly and the horse was tired, so Willow stopped her and dismounted. She had been setting up her camp when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and all went black

CHAPTER 10

The next day Willow awoke with a blinding headache. She was lying in a soft bed and a warm body was nestled next to her. She began to panic until she opened her eyes and looked at the person curled into her. It was a little girl of about 4 maybe 5 years old. She was pale and had curly sandy blond hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a dirty and torn pink dress that barely reached her feet. Willow could see fading fingerlike bruises on her arms and a new one forming on her cheek. Raising a hand she softly caressed her injured face, careful not to hurt her in the process. The girl whimpered for her 'mama' and held on tighter to Willow. Within seconds the child was waking. She turned blue eyes on the redhead she clung to. Fear and uncertainty clouded the beautiful features.

"Shhh, sweetling. Don't worry I won't hurt you. My name is Willow."

"Hello. How is your head? One of the nice men brought you in here. There was blood on your face, and he said someone hurt you. That you would probably wake up with a pounding in your head and that I should give you the goblet on the table if it did. So is it?" the little girl spoke in a hushed voice, as if fearing someone might hear her.

"A bit, but I am alright though. I have no need for the remedy." Willow lied about the intensity of the pain, but she dared not take whatever was in the goblet.

"I'm sorry for climbing into your bed, but I got cold last night and there were no more blankets. I was going to stay here until I warmed a bit and then go to my chair, but I was so tired."

"It's alright sweetling. Tell me what your name is" the child seemed to ponder the question. She looked at Willow for a long time as if examining her. Finally she answered.

"Marguerite Vallen. My papa was Lord Riley Vallen, Duke of Sunnydale. My mama is Lady Elizabeth Vallen the Duchess of Sunnydale."  
Willow's mind was in a whirlwind. Goddess, this was Elizabeth's daughter. That was impossible for Elizabeth had said the child was east visiting her father's relatives.

"Marguerite, where are we? Do you know what village we are at this very moment?"

"The bad man has us. We are in his home in a place called… Rotum."

"Rotum? Do you mean Rotham? Is that where we are?"

Willow could feel her body tense and her chest constrict with fear. By all that is sacred, if what she was hearing was true, then that meant that Osborne had taken her. Willow never once gave thought to the threat that was Daniel Osborne. She had left the safety of her home and her people. But was it all that bad. She wanted a man that could love her fully, that would devote himself to her body, heart, mind, and soul. Daniel seemed to be the one to fit the description. There were only two problems. First he was rumored to be vicious, unpredictable, violent and quite mad. But secondly, he was not Angel, her love.

"Yes! That's it."

"Marguerite how long have you been here."

"For two fortnights."

"Why are you here sweet one?"

By now Willow had risen her self into a sitting position, reclining against the back of the bed. She had Marguerite sitting in her lap while she stroked her hair.

"The bad man took me. He came to our keep a few days before I was taken. He had demanded mama help him in getting his fire princess. That's what he called her, because her hair was like fire. Mama said she would not help him, that she didn't want the angel he promised her if she helped. She said that the lady belonged to the angel and she would do nothing to hurt them. A few days later, one of the mean men took me from our home. He tells me that if mama does her job he'll let me see her again."

Fire burned inside the redhead. So Osborne had enlisted the help of her husband's first love to break her happy home. Once she refused to help the monster had taken Elizabeth's child. Then Willow remembered the marks on the girl.

"Marguerite, do they hurt you here?" though she knew the answer she needed to hear it from the girls lips.

"Yes. The bad man says I have to be punished until you were brought to him. That once you were here where you belonged then I could be where I belonged."

"Do not worry sweet one. I will make sure you get to your mama."

Willow was being taken to the great hall by a man she gathered was Devon. He had cleaned and bandaged the wound on her head and brought Marguerite a pilfered sweet bun. The child ate only half and offered Willow the other. After much wheedling, the little one finished her meal. Now the man was merely holding her arm as he took her to his lord and master. To any they passed it looked as if he were dragging her along, he could not let any weakness show, for surely Daniel would kill him for such a thing.

Willow looked into the hall and was surprised by its vastness and how clean it was. She, just as Elizabeth, had expected a filthy hall, with foul smelling rushes and dusty tables. It seemed that among other things, the duke was very neat and clean. She looked at her captor sitting in his lord's chair. It was large and intricately carved, fit for the king himself. He offered her a charming smile and rose to his feet to great the woman that had haunted him for more than three years.

"Welcome to Rotham my lady." She simply looked at him and said nothing. "Please come join me for supper."

"What of Marguerite? Will she not be given supper as well?" she asked once she was seated next to him. He instantly grabbed a fistful of her wavy red hair. Through the tears in her eyes from the pain, she saw fury in his features.

"That filthy brat is none of your concern lady! I suggest you not occupy yourself with her and think more on yourself and how from this night on you shall live only to pleasure me. Is that understood?"

"Aye" she whispered in reply. He released her hair and as suddenly as he'd become angry, he was calm. Willow was terrified now. She had seen his swift change in mood and other odd behavior. It seemed many of the things said of him were true. All she could think of was a way for her and the child to escape him. Once that was accomplished she would have to return to Rosenberg safely. A plan began to form.  
The meal was eaten in silence. Even though she did not turn to him, Willow could sense and see from the corner of her eye how the duke would stare at her. On several occasions he had laid his hand on her thigh in an intimate manner, and he even once reached to grab her breast. Suddenly the meal was ended and Osborne was grabbing her arm and dragging her up the stairs to his chambers. The red head began to dig in her heels in the hallway to the rooms. He only tightened his grip, digging his fingers in her soft flesh, and pulled harder. They reached his room and he locked the door, hiding the key from her. He strode to the bed and threw the woman onto it.

"Now my love, it is time for me to make you mine."

Osborne removed his tunic and as he did so Willow sprang from the bed, grabbed the laver and threw it at him. His eyes darkened with rage and a bit of lust. He growled and lunged after her. Willow ducked from his arms reach and ran to the door, forgetting it was locked. When she yanked on the handle his strong arms wrapped around her and squeezed painfully hard. He lifted her from the floor and began carrying her to the bed. When he dropped her onto her back and was about to pin her down, she kicked out and hit him in the belly. As he doubled over, she clasped her hands together and brought them down on the base of his neck, just as Faith had taught her. When he crumpled to the floor stunned she ran to the loop where the key to the door was at. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around it when a hand fisted in her hair and another twisted her right arm behind her back painfully. She was dragged in front of the hearth warming the cold stone room. The instant after her arm was released the back of a fist stuck her face and then punched her in the belly quite hard. She wanted nothing more than to retch her stomach of the sour food she had eaten at supper. Pain sliced through her lower abdomen. As she regained her breath, she was struck again in the belly and thrown to the floor. Soon she had an enraged and insane Duke of Rotham that was quite naked, holding her down. As one large hand held her hands in place above her head, another began lifting her skirts. Tears of humiliation, pain and rage flowed down her cheeks. Soon she felt his knees spreading her thighs and the weight of him settle between her legs. With one hard and powerful thrust he sliced into the small woman beneath him. She screamed as a severe burning pain emerged from her most intimate of flesh. He continued to ram into her and she felt him hitting her womb repeatedly and with great force. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her savagely. She retaliated by biting him, drawing blood. His fist struck her again, blood spilling from her nose. Soon he was tensing above her and then it was over. She felt his seed flood her as he took his release.

Willow simply laid there with the duke lodged into her tight passage, his seed leaking from within and her body in various states of pain. Daniel rolled off his obsession and scooped her into his arms. She did not react, for right then she was blessedly numb. He laid her on the bed, climbed in behind her and held her tightly as sleep claimed him.

'Please Mother, help me. Give me the strength and clarity to be able to escape with Marguerite.'

Angel was at the tallest tower to his home. It was here where he had discovered just how deep he felt for his wife. He felt calm and at peace here, despite the fear that coursed through his veins. He heard a woman's footsteps behind him, but did not turn. Because no matter how much he prayed, or how much he wished it, it would not be his Poppet. From the corner of his eye, he saw his sister, garbed in form fitting breeches and a loose tunic tucked into the breeches, a pair of sturdy and soft boots on her feet, her hair was tied back with a ribbon, a few strands coming loose. She had been searching all day for her friend along with the men, yet the rains had erased any sing of the direction she took.

"We'll find her Angel. We have to."

"Why would she run away Faith? I do not understand it. I am so worried for her. Anything could happen, bandits, slavers, or even Osborne could have gotten her."

"Well if you had been paying more attention to your wife instead of Buffy then she would have never felt the need to leave. You know it is reasons like this I will not allow myself to become close to a man" she said the last part to herself but Angel heard. He turned to look at his sister's profile. What in the world was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" he asked in reference to both his wife's reason and her last comment.

"I have been thinking much on Willow's comment before she left on Starlight. I had noticed how saddened she became since you had been spending so much time with Buffy. If I am correct then Willow probably thought you still wanted Buffy and left thinking to give you the liberty to be with the one you wanted. I saw the pain she was in those days. It is because of that pain I do not wish to have a man come so close to me. You were correct in protecting your heart as you did after Elizabeth married."

"By the gods! Elizabeth had been hanging all over me for most of the time. I admit the first days I sought her out. I wished to see if I still loved her. I discovered I do, nay please listen first nibblet. I do love Elizabeth, but only as the dear friend she is and nothing more. And I was wrong to close my heart. Willow, no matter how much I fought it, found her way into my heart. Every day she managed to peel away the layers I had built and mend my broken heart. Faith love is so precious; what I feel for my wife, it is so intense that I would rather carve out my heart than hurt her in any way. I never told her and I should have. I have every intention of doing so once I find her.

As for you, do not follow my example. In fact is more like our brother William. He may have been wronged and pained once before, but now he has found love again, one stronger than before. Do not turn Wesley away anymore sister. Even after six years he has remained faithful and loyal. His love for you has only become stronger. Allow him into your heart Faith, because once you do…. It is a magical feeling." He turned and saw Wesley standing there looking at them. Then he saw as he mouthed the words 'thank you'. He gave a short nod and turned back to his sister.

"I'm afraid to Angel. All I have ever seen is the pain love brings. I do not wish to feel that."

"Tell me one thing Faith. When you think of Wesley walking away from you and starting his life with another, how you feel?" she was silent for a moment then answered.

"Like a part of me is being ripped from my chest. The thought makes me ache with grief and I wish to scream to the skies."

"And what does your heart tell you to do then?"

"Angel I do not…"

"Just tell me."

"To hold on to him, to never let go, to try to become a part of him and make him part of me as well."

"Then do so Faith. Hold on to him and never let go. Let your heart free and give him and yourself that which you need." And with that he turned and left the two alone.

Faith just stood there and stared as the sky turned dark. Night was falling. After a while she felt a hand on her mid back and his sweet voice called her name.

"Wesley." She held back the tears as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Hold me. Please my love, just hold me and never let go."

"Never, beloved. Not even after time ceases, will I let you go Faith. You have me, all of me."

"As you do me." She raised her face and kissed him. Angel was right. It was time to stop running and to trust her heart and his. With one simple kiss, she made a vow to him as well as herself. She would surrender to love.

CHAPTER 11

The next afternoon, Willow had stayed within his room. She awoke to the feel of a wet cloth on her face rubbing softly. She felt sticky and sore, but all she cared about was leaving with the child. She opened her eyes to see Devon sitting by the bed and Marguerite laying beside her holding one of her hands.

"The girl refused to leave your side. She has become quite fond of you in these few days. I am so sorry for this."

"Devon I need to leave, or at least get Marguerite to Rosenberg. Her mother is there."

"I will help you escape. Do not look so shocked my lady. My master is quite unstable and it is certain that he will kill you or the girl if either remain. The duke is in the market buying you a gift. I may be able to smuggle you and the girl out if you dress as peasants. I have your horse and one for the little one waiting half a mile outside the walls. But we must hurry. If we wish to succeed we must act now."

Devon arose and handed her a brown peasant gown for her and a light yellow one for Marguerite. He left the room to let them change saying he'd return within a few minutes. Willow woke up Marguerite and told her to change that they were leaving to find her mama. Joy and hope shone in the blue orbs. As she changed herself, a stabbing pain swept through her midsection, causing her to inhale sharply. When Devon reentered the pain had not left her but ignored it for she needed to get the child away from here.

"You are almost a day's ride from Rosenberg. Just keep riding south and you should be there by midnight. Now keep your heads down and be quiet. Since it is market day we will be able to blend out."

They finally reached the horses and Willow placed Marguerite on Starlight and she took the other horse. She said that Starlight knew how to get home so Marguerite would just have to let her lead, and she would lead her mare. Thanking him again and offering refuge at Rosenberg, the two set out for safety. They were a few miles from the walls when a particularly sharp pain made Willow double over. Marguerite stopped and turned to her savior and friend.

"Willow what it is?!"

"I do not know. Sweet One, I need you to go on to the city. Ugh!! Tell my husband that I am near, and to bring the healer. Please hurry, just let Starlight take you there and tell them the mistress sent you."

Scared and nervous the little girl urged on her ride and rode to Rosenberg. Willow dismounted the horse and promptly fell to the ground in pain, clutching at her abdomen. She felt as if she was being ripped in two. Tears of pain were once again streaming down her cheeks. A scream was ripped from her throat. As shudders passed through her frame, she huddled into a small ball and prayed to be found soon.

All in the Rosenberg Keep were in the Great Hall brooding and worrying. Another day and nothing. They searched north this time whilst yesterday they searched west. Angel looked at his family. Wesley had his arms wrapped around Faith as they both sat close to the fire. Cordelia was pacing as Xander and William talked with Giles on strategies. Dawn and Elizabeth were trying to comfort his mother as she cried for the loss of her daughter in law. Every once in a while Dawn and William would look at each other with such longing caring it made the room warm. Xander had noticed the looks and had frowned in concentration. As for him, Angel was reliving every happy moment he had with his wife and the moments they made love. He was digging a deeper whole for which to wallow in his pain.

Marcus then came into the room holding the hand of a ragged, dirty and crying blonde haired girl. She took one look at the occupants in the room and shrieked in relief and happiness.

"MAMA!!!" Elizabeth looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. Seeing her really standing there. She launched herself from the chair as her daughter ran to her as fast as her small legs would carry her. She dropped to her knees as she reached the little girl and gathered her close. Marguerite responded by wrapping her arms and legs around her mother and whimpering slightly as she cried.

"Oh Mother Goddess, thank you, thank you. Oh my baby. Oh let me look at you. Oh, my poor little girl. What did he do to you?" She touched the bruise on her daughter's cheek and the tears only fell harder. Everyone came close to the reunited mother and child. Xander bent on one knee next to his sister and niece. He turned the girls face to his and felt such rage it almost toppled him with the force of it.

"Marguerite, who hit you?"

"The bad man." She whispered and hugged herself closer to her mother. He looked to Buffy for an explanation. With her daughter here in her arms safely, she could reveal everything.

"Daniel Osborne the Duke of Rotham took her. Marguerite never went to visit her father's family. The duke came to me one day demanding I help him in tearing Angel and his wife apart. I refused and so he took my daughter. When I received the letter of what he had done, I went to see him. He told me that if I ever wanted to see my child alive again I would help him. He then brought out my baby. She was covered in bruises and was crying. He had beaten her. He said it was a message that he would not hesitate to kill her. When you asked me to come here Xander, I accepted because I could then be close enough to carry out his plans with no suspicion. I am so sorry, but I had no choice, he was going to kill my daughter if I did not help. He has a small home about a days ride away from here that is where he is keeping Willow." Just as Angel was going to reassure Buffy that he understood why she had done it, her daughter began to speak urgently.

"Mama! I forgot about Willow. She helped me get away from him. We were close to arriving when she felt a pain in her tummy. She sent me ahead and said to ask for her husband and healer. Please hurry she said it hurt." More tears came to her confession. Soon all hell had broken loose. Angel demanded to know which way she was. The girl said she came through the back entrance near the forest. Angel had Janna, Giles, Faith, William, Wesley, Marcus and two more men with him when they rode out in search of the red head. Angel rode his stallion as hard as he would go. As he neared to where she lay, he heard her scream and prayed for her to be safe and in his arms soon.

She heard his voice calling out to her. She wanted to turn and see him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go, but the blasted pain wouldn't let her. She suddenly felt another cramp over take her and yelled from the force of it. She was being lifted into strong familiar arms. She opened her eyes to see her husbands face looking down on her as he ran to mount his horse. Her voice was hoarse and low.

"It hurts. Please make it stop, make it stop Angel."

She whimpered as he mounted never releasing her. The horse turned and set at a fast speed back to Rosenberg. She heard him yell out to the others, whom where approaching them now, to turn and head to the Great hall; that he had his wife with him and was taking her back to the safety of her home. He jumped from the animal cradling his wife close once they stopped in front of the keep's steps. As he reached the top Willow felt a hot sticky liquid begin to coat her inner thighs. Whatever it was, was flowing rapidly from her and being soaked into her husband's tunic. Angel felt something wet on his tunic and looked down. They were almost into the hall when he saw it. Blood, and lots of it, was flowing from between Willow's legs.

"Janna help me!!! Willow's bleeding. Oh dear there is so much blood."

"Set her down my lord. Giles get Joyce in here. NOW!"

Willow was placed on the floor on top of a soft rug. Instantly, Janna lifted the girl's skirts and parted her legs. Even with the blood she could see the bruises on her lower body, her hips, her thighs, and between her legs. Willow arched up and screamed bloody murder. She kept pleading for the pain to stop. Joyce then came in with all of Janna's supplies. They tended on Willow; Joyce looked at Janna with a question in her eyes. Being a mid wife she also knew some of healing, but what she saw made her blood freeze. Janna simply nodded and urged their young charge to drink a potion to help ease the pain and another to stop the flow of blood. Eventually. Willow passed out from the pain and blood loss. When they were done, Joyce asked for Amy to bring buckets of warm water as Angel carried his limp wife to their bed. Once she was bathed and changed, they left the girl to rest. In the hallway awaited all for news on what happened to her.

"My lord…." Janna couldn't seem to finish. Her throat constricted and soon she was weeping. Giles held her as she wept, for the horrible things done to Willow, for the pain she must have been through and finally for the injustice of it all.

"Please Joyce tell me what is wrong. I've seen the bruises on her face already. Just…. What happened to her?" he dreaded the answer. He feared the worst, and soon they were confirmed.

"I am so sorry my lord. Willow, she, she was beaten, and she was raped."

"Oh Gods!" Darla exclaimed as she held onto her other two children. Cordy, Buffy, Xander and Dawn huddled close. Elizabeth broke away and apologized to everyone once again. She was glad she had put Marguerite to bed already. She could not face her daughter, not now.

"I am so sorry for all of this. I should have said something. I should have warned you the moment she left the village. I am responsible for this." Angel cut her off.

"No Buffy. Osborne is to blame for this. You were just trying to save your daughter and I do not blame you for what you did. Though I am displeased with it, you were not in control of your actions. A mother will do anything to protect her child."

"My son is right. My dear you are not at fault. None of us blame you." Darla hugged Elizabeth close to her as they wept. Janna's voice brought them back to the matter at hand.

"That is not all. The reason Willow was in so much pain and bleeding is, is because. She lost her babe. We found bruises and marks on her belly, right were her womb rests. Add to that the rape and she, her body could not handle the trauma and there fore expelled the child. I am so sorry for your loss my lord."

Angel said nothing only entered his chambers and went to lie next to his wife. He took her small hand in his, brought it to his face and began to sob.

"I am so sorry my love. I should have been more attentive to you. I should have told you how I felt. I have failed you again and I failed our child as well. Gods, forgive me! Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. She sounded so weak, so fragile.

"How can you say that? I was a fool. I wanted to be certain nothing romantic remained with Buffy because I did not wish to hurt you and that is what I did anyway. I vowed to always protect you and I failed. Because of me you are hurt and our babe is dead."

"No, you are not to blame. Daniel Osborne has done this to me. To us."

"I swear on my honor and the sacred isle of Avalon that Osborne will never hurt you or any other again. I am going to kill him."

"Normally I would not seek or accept the death of another. But now, I cannot find reason why not end his life. He hurt me, and Marguerite and Elizabeth, and so many others. He is mad Angel, he terrifies me."

"Rest now my love. Rest and know that soon he will no longer walk this earth. Know that I will never again leave you. I love you."

"And I love you my husband."

CHAPTER 12

It was dark Willow could feel it trying to envelope her. She searched for light, and the feelings of security she usually felt but none came. Then she saw a candle being lit at her left. Fleeing the darkness she swam in the young redhead followed the source of light. When she reached it she found herself in Daniel Osborne's bedchambers once again. She looked behind her and found the closed door. Tugging at it she found it locked. Willow turned around to inspect her surroundings. To the left she found the large bed on the dais. It was made of Cherry oak wood. The four posters ran high above almost reaching the roof of the room. Twined on the posts was cloth of smooth material that then connected in a knot at the middle, where they wrapped around a candelabrum. The material was the color of her green eyes and transparent. She looked to the bed and saw the various luscious pillows piled at the head of the bed. The red coverlet was pulled don to the feet and she could see the white linen adorning it. Slightly to the right of the dais she saw a folding screen was set for privacy when one changed. She continued traveling the length of the stone wall until her sight rested on a beautiful woven tapestry. It was a large forest with dark leaves and eerie eyes that glowed in the shadows. Before the woods stood a field with an enchanting lake and waterfall; a man and woman were bathing in the waters as the creatures in the darkness watched. She turned her head to the right were she found the hearth with a fire blazing. In front of it was a large fur rug, all in different tones of brown. It was obvious to the girl that it was made of different bears for it to be so large and have different tones of brown. It was there that it had happened, there where she had been hurt and brutalized.  
Willow gasped as two strong male arms wrapped around her and pinned her arms to the side. She struggled against them only to have the arms squeeze tightly, cutting her supply of breath. She was picked up and carried to the rug, she knew what was coming, and struggled harder, kicking and screaming to be released. Shoving her roughly, the girl stumbled to the floor on her hands and knees. As she began raising her capture flipped her onto her back. She gazed up in fear as she made out the pale skin and mad eyes of Osborne. Before she could react he had ripped the bodice of her gown and pinned her hands above her head. Suddenly she was standing beside the couple on the floor as the man raped and beat the redhead. Bile rose in Willow's throat as she witnessed her own rape. Then she was no longer beside herself, but she was feeling the pain and humiliation, only when she looked up, it wasn't Osborne between her legs, it was her husband, Angel. He heaved and jerked, and the pain was unbearable, as he climaxed. Tears streamed her face, and then she heard him speak.

"Truly my dear wife, did you think I would care for you? Not only do I finally have my beloved Elizabeth, but you allowed another man into your body. You bring me nothing but shame. You are to be treated as what you really are, a nuisance and a harlot." The pain his words brought made her scream.

Angel was sitting by his wife's bed as she slept. She had been sleeping for the entire day, the potions the healer gave her and the trauma of her body demanded her to rest. He gazed at her troubled features, the bruises on her cheek and eye, and blind fury coursed through him. His mind drifted back to the past few days when she had fled. His heart cried out in anguish every second she was gone. He believed he had felt agony and loneliness when he had witnessed Elizabeth's wedding. It was nothing compared to what he felt when the first few hours of searching for Willow turned up nothing. Yes he had loved Buffy immensely yet his feelings for his wife made those seem infantile. This small and fragile woman had been strong enough to break through years of closing his heart, an old deep ache he swore would never heal. Her gentle and loving nature had not only cured his hurt but made him a better man in the end His mother was right, his soul had recognized it's true mate and raged against her being taken from him.

His wonderings came to an abrupt stop when Willow's blood curdling scream pierced his mind and heart. He looked up to find the redhead crying, screaming and writhing on the large bed. The hair was becoming damp with sweat and her lower limbs were tangled in the sheets. Rising swiftly Angel grabbed for her wrists to try and keep her from damaging herself, only to receive a swift kick to his belly. He sucked in air to fight the pain and tried to subdue her again. Her eyes opened at the contact of his large powerful hands and they held blind fear. He heard her keening pleas as she fought him.

"Please. Please, let me go. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me anymore. Please." The last word was sobbed out.

The master bedchamber door burst open admitting all those that cared for the sobbing woman. Most stood frozen at the gut wrenching scene she painted, but Darla's maternal instincts made her move swiftly. Removing her son from his wife's side, the blonde woman, held Willow's shoulder as she spoke gently yet firmly above her cries.

"Willow, sweetling, look at me. You are safe now. Come on it is time to wake up. Yes that's it darling."

Willow looked at her mother in law and sobbed in relief. Her cries tore many hearts as Darla gathered her into her arms. She stroked her long tresses as tears slid down her own face. Why did such a thing have to happen to Willow? She is a good woman, one who is loyal, kind and begrudges one nothing. At that moment, Darla wanted Daniel Osborne's head on a stake, anything to bring him the same anguish this child felt. Faith climbed into the other side of her and placed a hand to Willow's back. Without releasing her 'mother', she turned her head and saw the brunette, whimpering she drew Faith into the ring of comfort. Willow was beginning to feel better sandwiched between the two women, until she saw Angel begin to approach her. Her dream still fresh in her mind, fear gripped her and she burrowed closer to Faith.

"No please." Was softly spoken but the women heard it. Darla looked at what had suddenly made the redhead more nervous. Understanding came crashing down on her and she wanted to howl with the injustice of it.

"Alright gentlemen, out you go. Don't worry my boy, I'll care for her. Janna I need you to explain this to them." All were escorted out of the room.

"Janna what did mother mean that you had to explain it to us? Explain what?" the healer looked at the master and she saw his helplessness. She did not want to do this by it had to be done.

"Willow is afraid of you."

"What!? Why would she be afraid of me?"

"My lord she has been raped, that kind of thing makes women wary of men, but her insecurities of herself, the beating and her rape have made this much worse. Willow is no stranger to a beating, she experienced such a thing from her father when she was younger, but this was worse. She was broken and humiliated; she fears that you will do the same to her, for that is what her mother taught her a husband does to his wife. Also she thinks you do not love her, that you merely own her."

That revelation had rage and sorrow slam into this large and powerful man. After two months of showing her he cared, of the intimacies shared, learning things the other cared and knew of, in general, just knowing each other; all of it had been snatched from them. Willow no longer trusted him but feared him, and that made this all the worse. His need for blood and vengeance rose as he heard a whimper through the closed door. Angel knew he had to rid his wife of her pain, and right now he would begin by ending the life of the miserable whoreson that broke her.

"Will have Giles gather the men in the Great Hall, I will select a few to go with me to find Osborne. We leave in four days to hunt down that animal and make him pay for all the pain he has brought to this family."

"Do you think it wise to leave Willow right now brother? She needs you more than ever and I do not think it wise to leave her alone."

"I know she needs me William and I intend on getting my wife back. But at this moment I must assure her that Osborne will never be a threat to her again. Once he is dead I can concentrate on regaining her trust… and her love." The last words were softly spoken as he looked to his chamber doors. The great Raven Warrior had been brought down by the pain of a slip of a girl that was his wife, his very life. Now was the time for vengeance, vengeance for himself, for the child he was robbed of and mostly for his wife and the happiness she now lacked.

CHAPTER 13

Willow awoke felling sore and pain in various parts of her body. She opened her eyes to find her sister sitting in a chair next to her, her neck at a strange angle as she slept. Willow gazed around the room and realized that the curtains were drawn closed on the large window across the bed. She had been plagued by nightmares through the last few days all involving her husband's loathing and distaste for her his wife. Since she had returned four days previous she had been sleeping from exhaustion and all the potions she had been given. Her hand strayed to her belly and emptiness filled her so grand she had to struggle for breath. She had lost her babe, one that was created in love, before Elizabeth came back and Angel had turned to the fair haired woman.

Willow sat up on the bed and she moaned as her muscles protested to the strain they had been through lately. Faith awoke at the sound and instantly was at Willow's side.

"You are awake. How do you feel?"

"I hurt. Not just my body but, deep in me, my heart hurts." She whispered brokenly.

"Oh Willow." Faith hugged her, but not too tightly. She could only imagine what her sister in law felt like. The poor girl had suffered so much in her short life that if Faith had not witnessed her strength she believed this last thing would have completely destroyed her.

"Where is your mother?" Willow asked her friend.

"She is with Cordelia in the kitchen making sure that Trist prepares your meal adequately."

"What of the others, where are they?" Willow wished to know where her husband was but she did not want to right out ask.

"Well Elizabeth and Marguerite are preparing to return to Xander's home soon. We all fear that Daniel will come after them since your escape. Joyce and Janna have been tending to the people in the village; Amy has taken charge of the maids as has mother. Dawn and Cordelia are getting better acquainted. As for the men well, Angel, Giles, William, Wesley, and Xander have chosen some men and have left to find Osborne."

Faith watched as the emotions played on the beaten woman's features. She saw sadness and regrets then acceptance, but acceptance at what? Willow sat there thinking that she should not have been surprised that Angel would have left so soon. She could only imagine his disgust at her for allowing another to take her, but she had lost their child as well. Her mother's voice sounded in her head once again.

'A man, your husband, will want certain things of you. He will not tolerate any other man to take you, no matter what the circumstances. You are to ensure that the child you give him be male and that he remains safe. If any of this is not so then the fault is yours.'

"I wish to bathe myself. There are things I must do in the keep while the men are away."

Willow left her bed and prepared herself to the best of her abilities, much to Faith's protest. But the girl would not heed the female warrior. Willow's spirit and self worth had been brought so low it was almost non existent. Those she knew since she was a child saw the change and feared for the woman. Daniel Osborne had been able to accomplish that which her ill mother couldn't. She barely spoke and was nervous around many of the men and felt safe only when she was with Darla, Joyce, Janna, or Faith. She felt at ease with the other women but not safe. Darla and Buffy both agreed with William that now was not the time for Angel to have left his wife without his presence, who knew how she would react when he returned.

Angelus rode in quiet anger with his small army behind and beside him. He hated leaving his love behind but this was something he needed to do for himself as much as he did for her. For months this man had been torturing and disturbing his life and loved ones. He had once told his wife, when they had just been married, that he was someone that prided himself in protecting that which was his. Well he had not shown her so, instead he had made it seem as though she was not as cherished as he proclaimed her to be. His heart was breaking continually, for he was away from his dear poppet and mostly because he could still remember the look of horror on her face when he tried to comfort her along with his mother and sister.

This was something that he would never let go unpunished. Osborne, despite Lord Giles' efforts to prevent it, had managed to break Willow's spirit. Since ridding out from Rosenberg William and Wes had been constantly saying now was not the time for him to be away from his wife. But how could they know that? They were not the ones that had a wife they loved beyond life and reason, only for her to fear them. They were not the ones wronged when another man, a mad one, orchestrated for said woman to be in his possession only to brutalize and rape her causing the woman to lose the child. So much pain and suffering all brought by one man, a man that would soon feel such pains he would pray for Tuataras. But Angelus would have Willow back as his wife in every sense of the word. He would begin by killing the one responsible for her pain and then he would show her that she had nothing to fear from him.

Joshua, one of Angelus' best warriors a young man of twenty with black hair and hazel eyes of medium build and just two inches shorter than Angelus himself, informed his master that they had spotted the enemy's camp. Quickly dividing into three groups, they surrounded the camp and attacked. Battle cries were heard and weapons were bared. As Xander's sword sliced the head off one of the men they all realized that none where real. These were clothes filled with straw and placed to look like real men.

"Scower the camp!" commanded the Raven Warrior. The men hurried to obey as the nobles gathered close still on their mounts.

"I don't understand this. Why would Osborne leave his camp here full of straw men?" Wesley asked

"He must be trying to divert us from the true location of his camp. He may be mad, but the man is very cunning." Replied Giles

"My lord we found tracks here." One called out. William dismounted and strode to the east of the camp where the man stood. Crouching low to the ground he examined the marks. They were horse imprints and they were carrying men, armed men if the depth of the hoof print indicated correctly. Suddenly Will leapt up and began shouting orders.

"Everyone to their horses, we must head back!" the blonde jumped onto his steed and turned to his brother and fellow warriors.

"The marks were made by armed men on horse back. They are headed for Rosenberg. They are taking the south east route to the village. We have been following a decoy trail in hopes to delay us. I fear my brother that the madman has not given up on possessing your wife for his own."

"Never, that bastard had better not even set eyes on Willow for he will suffer more than what I already plan for him!!"

"I hope that we left sufficient protection for the women at the keep. We did take most of the men with us for this search." Giles spoke his greatest fear as they all rode like demons leaping from the underworld. He prayed they got there before anymore damage could be done.

Darla hovered close to the red head during the day. The blonde feared that Willow would harm herself more than she already was, but not even Janna could succeed in convincing the Lady of Rosenberg to rest. The girl had confided in her that she needed to busy herself in order to keep the nightmares at bay and to fill this sudden void she was left with.

Elizabeth had tried to convince Willow that she and Angel were merely friends now that the blond no longer wished for the dark warrior in such a manner. Her forward and rather unladylike behavior was simply fabricated only in hopes of saving her daughter's life. But try as she may, Willow could not believe that the two of them would not desire to be together after all that was said and done.

Darla saw as Willow flinched at the mention of her husband's name. Fear was etched in her features and uncertainty. Finally having enough of this, Darla felt that maybe a bit of strict love would help the matter.

"Everyone leave us! I need to speak to the Lady in privacy. Willow enough of this ridiculous behavior! I know you were raped and that you lost your babe, but do you honestly believe that Angel would ever harm you?" Darla's voice was firm and gentle.

"Why would he not hurt me? My mother, she told me…"

"What dear one? What did she tell you?" she softened her voice a bit more as she urged the other woman to continue.

"Don't you see? This is my fault! If I had stayed in the keep Osborne would never had captured me and our babe would be safe and alive. But even though I did not stay here, I was captured and I let that animal take me! Why then should Angelus not blame or despise me?" Willow began shedding small tears. Darla moved to soothe her only to have the red head stop her.

"No! I am to blame for this. I was unfaithful to my husband when I allowed Daniel to take me and I failed to protect our child! My mother told me that it was my duty to never allow another to bed me and to ensure that my husband has an heir and I did neither."

"Now you listen to me young lady! None of what you are saying is true. Yes as women we are meant to be loyal to our husbands, but when and if we are raped as you were, and then we never betrayed them. Angel knows this, he would never blame you he blames Osborne. As for the child, again Osborne is to blame. I am certain that you fought him to try and keep him from taking you. He is mad my love and he most definitely beat you. We all saw the marks and Janna said that it was not your fault!"

"Then why did my husband flee from here the moment the opportunity arose? I appreciate what you are saying but he does not want me. When we first wed he told me that he could never have the woman he truly wants because she married. Now Elizabeth is a widow and he can have her. I heard when she offered herself to him and he accepted her proposition of taking her as his mistress."

"First of all I knew you where listening to us so I made certain you misinterpreted the encounter between Angel and me." Elizabeth spoke from behind the two shouting women. Elizabeth had heard the shouts and followed them to the source, fearing something was amiss. She entered the weaving room, a small room in the western side of the keep. The medium sized windows provided a nice draft to allow the breeze to cool the place without chilling it. They also provided a good view of outside the gates. At that moment Willow was standing in front of them as Darla was close to the spindles. Both facing off in a battle to return the Willow they all loved above anything else.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Willow, Osborne knows that you would feel uncertain of your place in Angel's heart because you are in love with him. He needed me to make you believe that Angel did not want you but me. He knew your noble heart would make you flee allowing him to pursue what you believed he wanted. That morning 10 days ago I knew you where listening. I had proposed that Angelus and I be lovers, only when he did not answer I very quietly asked him if he ever truly loved me. That is what you heard him answer to. Willow, he never agreed to be my lover. If you had stayed longer maybe you would have heard as Angel threatened to cut himself completely from my life if I did not cease in my pursuits. He even offered to help me find a suitable husband and father for Marguerite."

"He did that?" Willow's voice was small and unsure, but there was no mistaking the hope in her voice.

"Yes Willow. Angel loves you, more than he ever did me." Elizabeth assured the red head hoping this would help her to begin healing.

"If you doubt her then believe me. When I first arrived not 12 days had passed when he confessed to me his growing feelings for you. He had once vowed to never allow a woman to have reign over his heart and yet you had gotten past all his barriers and it confused him to no end. But he was certain of one thing; all he desired was you by his side and happy for the rest of time."

"Then why did he leave so soon after I was returned?" Willow was beginning to doubt all of her beliefs, but then if he loved her so much then why had he left.

"He left because he wanted Osborne to pay for hurting you. He told us that he felt that in order for you to begin healing and to gain your trust once more, he needed to remove this threat. He would not rest until justice had been done for the things done to you, and he could not bear to see fear of him from you."

"Oh Goddess."

Willow finally allowed her doubts to melt away. She knew that Darla would do anything to reunite her eldest son with his wife, but she'd never lie. Also if Elizabeth and Angel were lovers, then why would the woman defend and justify her supposed lover's actions to his wife, allowing for the two to become close again. No what the two blondes said was the truth and that meant that her husband did not blame her, he cherished and loved her as he had professed the night she had been brought to the keep.

Tears flowed from Willow's tightly clenched eyes as she sunk to the floor. Relief, grief, anger and finally hope flowed through her. It may take time for her to allow Angel to be intimate with her, but she did not have to fear his wrath and disgust towards her.

The women heard shouts and curses coming from the walls at the gates. As Elizabeth held and rocked the redhead Darla walked to the window to investigate. Fear clenched the older woman's throat. Outside the wall was the Duke of Rotham with at least thirty men and in front of the duke on his horse with a knife to her throat was Dawn. The young girl had a bruise on her face and was bound, tears running down her face. Faith came into the room at that moment.

"Oh Gods, Willow, Osborne is at the gates and he has Dawn with him. He is demanding you speak with him or he will kill her." The words were rushed, but Willow's actions where faster. The lady raced out the doors, through the keep, across the courtyard and up the stairs to the top of the gate walls. Elizabeth right behind her, fear of her sister's well being making her run like the wind; Darla and Faith followed.

"I am here Daniel. Let the girl go and we will talk."

"I have a better idea, we make an exchange. You, for this pretty little thing here."

There was silence at the events. It was ironic how the master had gathered a small army to hunt down this dog in order to protect his wife, only to have the enemy come to her. Willow took a deep breath and stepped to the stairs to climb down. Faith grabbed her arm, halting her process.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I can't let him kill her. It is me he wants and I am the lady of Rosenberg, it is my place to see that no one is harmed her in my husband's absence." She freed her arm and ran down before any could catch her. It was amazing at how she seemed so small and helpless just the day before, but called on all her strength when another's life and safety was at stake.

"Willow you cannot do this!" It was Cordelia. She had heard what was happening from Marcus and raced to stop Willow. The duchess of Summershaven knew that her cousin would not hesitate to the exchange if it meant Dawn's safety.

"I have no choice." As the gate lowered Willow checked she had the dagger she kept hidden her skirts ever since her rape. She strode out and faced off with her tormentor and greatest fear. If she could survive this encounter then things would be better, they just had to be.

"Alright Osborne here I am. Now let Dawn go."  
Willow stood six feet from them all. Every archer had an arrow aimed at the madman, fear for their lady's safety in their minds there were warriors with their weapons ready to run out to their lady's rescue at any moment now. Osborne moved forward another two feet then dismounted and shoved Dawn away from him. The girl was no longer needed, Willow was all that mattered. He reached out for the redhead he was going to punish her for fleeing and then he would make sure she never left him.

CHAPTER 14

As Daniel's hand closed over Willow's upper arm, an arrow flew by slashing his forearm. Enraged, the Duke turned to see who had dared to shoot at him. A thunderous and angry voice sounded on the field.

"Take your hand off of her you miserable whoreson or I will kill you right where you stand!"

The voice belonged to Angelus of Rivendale-Fawke, the Raven Warrior. He was said to be a savage yet honorable warrior but when one harmed that and those he held dear, one would prefer to face Hades himself than the Warrior. At that very moment, Daniel knew fear like never before. His hand stiffened on Willow's arm and dragged her close to his body. He distantly heard her whimper of pain, but could not savor it, for in that moment all he could think of was fleeing with his life, and maybe his prize. He looked back at the red head and knew that she was the only thing keeping him alive, that as long as he kept her near him, then Angelus would do nothing to endanger her further. Spinning her in his grasp, Osborne withdrew a dagger and placed it at her left breast, directly over her heart.

"Come any closer to me and I will kill her!"

Angelus and his men stopped in their tracks at seeing the man's intent. None of them wanted any more harm to come to the girl. By all that was sacred she had been raped and beaten by this man not so long ago and here she was in his grasp once again. What could be going through her mind? The terror she must feel at this. Angelus looked at his wife's face; he took notice of her pale features and rounded darkened eyes full of fear and determination. But determination of what?

Daniel stepped back with the redhead still clutched o his chest. Angel and the others saw as his men clustered before the pair, some dismounted and all prepared to battle. Osborne had reached his horse, the dagger never letting up the pressure over Willow's left breast. The madman handed her to one of his most trusted soldiers and the soldier held his own weapon to the girl's throat. As soon as he was settled on the steed he reached down and pulled her in front of him in the same manner he had Dawn.. Placing the knife to her breast once more Daniel began backing up the horse.

"Take a good look at her Lord Rivendale for it shall be the last time you ever see her." He waited a second d before turning the horse and galloping away.

Angel was seething with rage and drowning in fear. He had been a fool, he should have stayed behind as the others had suggested. If he had done so then Willow would not be in danger once more. It seemed like the fates liked tormenting them, because no matter how much he vowed or desired her safety, Willow was constantly in danger. He saw as the puny little bastard dragged her back, as he handed her to the soldier that dared to point a weapon to his beloved's throat, then as she was positioned in front of his enemy. The words shouted by the man only made Angel's anger rise and as he turned to flee with that which was his. A primal scream flew from deep within. Withdrawing his sword Angel engaged in battle.

"Attack! We must retrieve the Lady of Rosenberg."

Wesley, William, Giles and Xander all heard the scream that was rent from their friend and brother. They had all heard it before it was a primal and animalistic sound of rage, pain and sorrow. All knew Angel had planned on capturing and torturing Osborne, but know the man would die swiftly and painfully. Then the order to fight was given and every man from Rosenberg and the ones that were brought from Summershaven attacked. The thirty men from Rotham were no match for them and were soon dispatched of.

While the others fought, Angel, Giles and William broke apart from the battle to chase after Willow. Marcus and two others had done the same and were soon right next to the three noblemen. Their target was in sight not more than fifteen paces ahead.

Daniel looked back at the sound of hoof beats on the ground. Five men were behind them and gaining fast. While his head was turned Willow took advantage to bite the arm that was wrapped about her chest. Having not been expecting such a thing her captor screamed and jerked on the horse's reigns. The beast reared back and soon both riders and the animal had toppled to the ground. The redhead scrambled quickly to her feet and began running. She had to stop when she came to the edge of a cliff. She turned to try and run before it was too late, but Osborne was already there.

"You shouldn't have done that love. Now come away from there and let us be on our way home. You have to be properly disciplined for fleeing from me."

"No, Daniel listen to me. I was never yours and I never will be. I have a husband and he has inherited everything, the king gave his blessing to giving him all that was my father's at his request. As for me, my heart belongs to Angel and no other."

"Never, that is not true! You think that you felt pain that day in my home? Oh my dear that is nothing compared to what I will make you endure for your betrayal and audacity. You will never be free of me. I will always come for you Willow. Always, you belong to me and no other." His voice was cold and cruel.

In that instant all of Willow's anger and fear at what Daniel Osborne had put her through surfaced. Her hand gripped the dagger firmly as she withdrew it and lunged for him. Daniel held on to her wrists trying to subdue her. But Willow was lost to reason and her emotions were giving her the strength she needed. She felt as the dagger came closer to his breast and then as it slid into his chest. Blood poured forward from the wound and she pressed forward until it was buried to the hilt. With what little strength he possessed in him Osborne held on to Willow as he fell from the edge of the cliff, taking her with him. If she was not his in life then she would be in death.

"WILLOW! NO!"

Angel saw as his wife stuck her knife into the whoreson's chest and he felt pride for her. He smiled knowing that it was now over. But soon his smile faded as he saw the bastard grip her tighter then fall off the cliff with her still locked in his arms. He screamed his denial. No it couldn't end like this. The powers would not be so cruel. He quickly dismounted and rushed to the edge looking over. He knew he would see his beautiful poppet locked in death's embrace at the bottom. He knew he would see her bruised body crushed and bleeding still held in Osborne's arms.

"Angel." He could still hear her calling him. Her voice soft and distant.

"Angel!"

"Willow! Oh gods, Angle it's Willow. Look she's still alive." William shouted with joy and relief. The darker man threw himself to the ground and

edged closer to the edge of the cliff. Hanging from a branch was his wife; she was holding on to a branch that was growing from the side of the cliff. Her clothes and hair were mused, she had dirt smudged on her face and tears were steaming down her cheeks.

"Angel help me. The branch cant' hold me for much longer," as if to confirm her statement, the plant cracked a bit making Willow squeal.  
Angel told the others to hold on to one another forming a human chain and lowered Angel to his wife. He clasped his hands around her chest and she wound her arms around his neck. Soon she was lifted to the ground and weeping in her husband's arms.

"It' over. It's finally over." She whispered.

"Yes poppet. It is finally over. Come let's get you home." Angel lifted her in his arms and never let her go as they returned to the castle. He was pleasantly surprised that she did not shy away from him, but seemed to try to get closer. For her part Willow was glad that he was touching her. In difference to that first nigh after her rape, his touch didn't frighten her, it made her feel safe and welcomed. She only hoped he would be patient when it came to his bedding her. She still felt frightened of the act, despite her new belief of him never hurting her. Hopefully the other women would be able to help her recover in this as Darla and Elizabeth had in her fear of Angelus.

CHAPTER 15

It had been two months since Willow had killed Osborne. As a result Angel had gained the man's lands, money and title as spoils of battle, the king had told him to do with it all as he pleased. So in order to help his brother with his pursuit of Dawn, Angel had given all that was once Daniel Osborne's to William, who was now the Duke of Rotham, had at least equal to two thirds the full wealth Angelus had and another village and keep. Now Castle Rosenberg was being prepared for a wedding Faith had finally accepted Wesley's proposals, and celebrating the betrothal of William and Dawn.

Elizabeth had fallen in love with one of the few good men amongst the soldiers that were at Rotham, Graham. She did not care he was not of high noble ranking, a mere knight, or exceedingly wealthy. He was a good man, noble in nature, strong, caring and Marguerite adored him, he had helped protect her during her capture by Osborne. All that had been her husband's had been given to his brother upon death, since Elizabeth had not produced a son, but she was allowed Sunnydale as her own and Marguerite's dowry when she married. The village and keep would be given to her new husband, but the wealth and title was not part of the agreement.

Willow had suffered of nightmares every night about her rape and Daniel's death. She did not feel immense guilt over taking his life, for she had to protect herself, but it still plagued her dreams. Angel had been incredibly patient with her, holding her whenever she awoke screaming from her nightmares, never touching her in a sexual way, giving her the space and time she needed to recover. And through it all he never once sought another woman to relieve the incredible lust he felt for her.

"Oh Faith you look absolutely breathtaking." Cordelia spoke to her raven haired friend, bringing Willow out of her reminiscing of the resent events. But as soon as she said the words the poor girl had to dash to the chamber pot. Janna had just told the young woman that she was with child, and the poor duchess of Summershaven was suffering from morning sickness.

"Do I really? I want to look my best." All those that knew Faith realized that she was very nervous about her wedding day.

"Yes you do my darling daughter. Oh how many days I had prayed you would finally give in to Wesley and finally marry him. Now my eldest boy is married, William will soon marry Dawn and move to his own lands and keep, and today my baby finally takes a husband. A mother could not ask for more, well maybe grandchildren but those can wait." Darla spoke with such pride and longing that all felt giddy for her. Willow's mind wandered to the babe she had lost. Her belly would be round with child now and her babe would have arrived in another four months. The red head looked to Cordelia and she envied her cousin the good fortune she now had. But hopefully someday soon she could grant her mother in law the news of a grandchild.

At that moment Joyce came into the room to announce the beginning of the wedding.

"The priest has arrived and poor Wesley is anxious to finally have you as his wife. So let us be on our way." All the women followed her out to the great hall to begin the celebrating.

Angel smiled as he saw his now married sister dance and laugh in delight. Wesley would see that she would be protected and happy. He would never forbid her of the things that brought her so much joy. He looked beyond her to his brother and his bride to be. They were seated in front of the hearth enjoying each other's company and the warmth. His gaze continued to his dear friend Alexander and his wife Cordelia. They were so much in love and happy, plus they now expected their first child; Buffy though was twirling Marguerite around in a circle as Graham gazed on in fondness and longing. He suspected it was only a matter of time before the man proposed to the woman that once held his heart. He looked for Willow and found her speaking to his mother. The red head smiled fondly nodded her head and then left the hall. Angel was surprised and a bit worried. She preferred being in company of others her nightmares making her fear the solitude. He strode to his mother a worried frown adorning his handsome face.

"Mother, where did Willow go to? Is she alright?"

"She just felt a bit tired. She asked me tell you she had retired for the evening to your chambers. Also she bade me to say that she much preferred you to join her soon if you desired to do so." Darla smiled reassuringly to her eldest son.

"I believe I will retire then." He turned to his guests and raised his voice.

"I thank you all for coming to celebrate such a glorious occasion with us. My dearest Faith, you now have a husband and home of your own. You will soon journey with him to a new life as we all must some day do. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Wesley, you are one of my oldest friends and I doubt not that you love her very much, but heed me, if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down."

"As will I." added William. He smiled to him as he held his beloved tighter in his arms.

"Ah, William, I do not forget that soon we will celebrate your own wedding to the fair Dawn. To all of you present I wish to leave you this message before I retire for the evening. Cherish the ones you love. If you are ever fortunate to find the one meant for you as I and my family have, do not turn them away. Hold on to them for as long as you can, and protect them with all your being. There is nothing better in this world than the love of your destined mate. I bid you all a goodnight and a safe journey to those that must return to your homes in the morrow. May the gods bless you all." He looked to Alexander, Cordelia, Elizabeth, Marguerite and Graham, knowing they would depart at dawn to their own keeps. He would say his goodbyes to his mother brother, his bride to be, Faith and Wesley later next day. Right now he just wanted to hold his wife in his arms.

When Angel opened the door to his bedchambers the sweet scent of jasmine and lavender assaulted his senses. Willow had bathed herself then. He sighed as he realized just how long it had been since he had made love to her, but squelched his desires quickly knowing that she was not ready for such intimacy yet. He stripped his dark green tunic, the same one Willow had made for him so long ago. He froze as he felt small warm hands tentatively touch his bared skin. One of the hands trailed up to his right shoulder and traced the phoenix that was painted into his skin. Warm lips kissed the bird and a shiver ran through him. Slowly Angel turned to look down into his wife's green eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed the tip of her nose. He was shocked and aroused as she lifted on the tips of her toes to softly kiss his full lips. As she drew back he asked her, his voice deep and raw with need.

"Are you certain my love? Is this what you want?"

"Yes Angel. I know it has been a long time since we have been intimate, but I am ready. I want you. I need you. Will you make love to me husband?" her voice was soft and low, so full of uncertainty it made him hurt.

"There is nothing I would want more than to make love to you. But are you certain you are ready for this? The last time we attempted to make love you could not get his image out of your mind." His voice held worry and understanding.

Willow remembered the last time she had approached him for this. It was five weeks ago that they had been in this very room engaging in the act of love. He had aroused her and made her feel wanted. Angel had gone slowly with her and was as gentle as one would be with a new born babe, but the moment her pushed into her, when she felt his weight settle upon and within her, she had panicked. It was not his face, his body that was with her, but Osborne's. He had withdrawn from her and clamed her of her fears; simply held her while she cried over what she had felt and seen. Angel had assured her that it would be alright, that he would wait eternity if need be, as long as she felt safe and happy it was all he cared for.

"I am certain. I no longer have to fear Daniel. He is dead, stabbed with my own dagger. I refuse to allow him to win, to keep me from the one I love. I have been speaking with Janna and your mother; they have helped me move past that. What he did to me no longer matters; all that does is that I love you more than anything in this world. I want to be your wife, in every way possible. I miss you and what you make me feel. So tonight I stand here before you asking you to make me yours once more. Please Angelus, make love to me."

Willow lifted her head to kiss him once more and she heard him groan softly into her mouth. Now after so many months of holding one another and not being able to express their love, they would finally be able to do so. She had prepared and expected him to be frantic with need and longing but no, he was gentle and slow, as he had been their second night of marriage.

Angel slowly walked them to the edge of the bed. When his legs impacted with the mattress he lifted his head from hers and simply looked at her. He loved her so very much, he never wanted to be away from her. His hands found the fastenings to her night shift, and with trembling fingers he undid them. Willow was far from idle. As Angel slowly divested her, she undid his breeches, releasing his hardened member. Once they were both naked, Angel lowered her to the bed, enjoying the feel of her warm body underneath him. He stroked and caressed her making sure to prepare her for him. He trailed kisses down the length of her and when his mouth touched her she grunted in pleasure and lifted her hips.

"Angel!" she breathed his name. He continued to kiss and work her into a powerful climax. As she came down from her release Angel crawled back up and settled between her splayed thighs. He kissed her and spoke into her mouth.

"I love you."

"And I love you Angel"

When he entered her, he looked into her deep green eyes and saw only love and trust in them. His heart sang and he felt relief at finding no fear or pain in her. They moved as one, reclaiming that which he feared they had lost. Their mating was slow and sweet both achieving their passion at the same time. When it was done, he did not retrieve from her, simply rolled to their sides and held on to her His hand stoked her long silky hair as she traced sensual figures on his back.

"I have missed you." He finally spoke.

"I know. Thank you Angel, For being so patient and understanding with me. Not many men would have been."

"I only want what is best for you. I wish only for your happiness and safety, I could never hurt you." He held her closer to him wanting to reassure her of his confession.

"I believe that. I will never again doubt you, or believe what my poor mother told me. She was wrong and ill. Now that there is no more danger to us, we can build our lives together as we were meant to."

"Aye we will. Rest now sweetling, it has been a long day." He kissed her temple and simply held her. When he heard her even breathing and knew she was asleep he allowed his mind to revisit every memory and feeling her had from the moment he set foot in Rosenberg. All the pain, the worry, the sorrow, and fear he felt were now in the past. He had only the love, warmth, happiness, and excitement to look forward to. Closing his eyes he joined his love in sleep. He thanked the goddess and god for everything good in his life, but most of all for Willow and the love they shared, praying that soon they would become a larger family.

THE END


End file.
